Past Mistakes
by Aeslinn
Summary: Yue-Nakuru fic. A past mistake catches up to both Yue and Nakuru. The end at last! A heartfelt thanks to all my readers, all the loyal and all the new ones, thanks so much for the experience!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

They were so different. And yet they were the same. Above so many things. Faster. Stronger. And for so long, painfully oblivious.

"I created you to be halves of a whole." The man said to them both, black hair blowing into his face. "A male and a female."

"We are without, Clow." A second male said softly to that, this one a young looking man. His silver white hair glistened in the moonlight as if wet. "We are not the halves you made."

The third person present came forth, slender form swaying, long maroon hair falling along her arms. "Tell me this is how you want it and I will not fail you." She said through clenched teeth toward the silver-haired man. "Tell me."

"Nakuru." The black haired one said quietly, as if to silence her.

"Iie." She threw back, staring stonily at her pale opponent. "This will be settled here. Now."

"It is foolish. All of this, foolishness. You were meant to be-"

"_This_ is foolishness." She cut him off again, motioning first at herself and then at the silver-haired man. "What we hold between us. It wasn't meant-"

"I agree." Spoke the second man, long white wings folded behind his lanky frame. His gray blue eyes were fixed to the floor, the long lines of those eyes looking positively lazy. "This…_weakness."_

She looked at him as if he had just struck her. 

His eyes snapped to hers, studying her as he spoke firmly. "We don't have _anything._ We are not above our roles."

The black-haired man bowed his head, threads of silky hair caressing his face. A sigh came from him, one of defeat. "Yue."

"Is that your answer then?" she demanded, glaring at him to the point that his figure swam in her vision. "Tell me that is your answer and I will hold you to it."

For a moment there was nothing but silence as her voice echoed in the stillness. The wind blew gently, as eerie as a ghost whispering in the night.

"Please, think before you answer." The black haired man said softly to the angel.

The angel, in turn, stared at the woman. Yue of the silver hair and gray eyes. Of the long, delicate wings and closed expression.

"I hold to what I said." He said quietly, an eyebrow arched. "We are not the halves of the whole. Nor will I tell myself differently."

Hesitation followed from the black-haired man's form. And after a moment he exhaled painfully.

"So be it."

The woman stared at the angel first, tight expression needing to break, to shift from the smug look she had been made to carry. And then her eyes shifted to the other man as he spoke.

_"I hereby confine you-"_

Yue, the white angel, nodded, bowing his head and allowing that beautiful hair to fall along the sides of his face.

_"Nakuru."_

The woman looked at him as he turned on her, long black threads of silky hair whipping about his face. "Nani?" she uttered, blinking at him as if she hadn't understood.

The angel's face also lifted, eyes widening. "Clow!" he whispered, color draining away. And panic settled in as he felt the earth shift under him. "Clow!"

Lightning lit the sky, streaking ominously, their faces lit white by it.

"Doshite?" she asked faintly, looking towards the heavens in fear. _"Doshite?"_

"Clow!" The angel moved, springing forth, hand outstretched. _"Iie!"_

The lightning forked, striking the ground several feet away in a brilliant and continuous burst. And it moved, pounding its way forth and ripping up the hard ground as it neared.

"Nakuru!"

A small cry broke from the woman's lips as the lightning engulfed her, one small sound before she clamped down. Her form stiffened in the radiance. It was almost like a shield surrounding her in a cylinder of light and force.

The angel stared, just as stiff, just as fearful.

The black-haired man also gazed upon her, face emotionless.

The woman's form suddenly blinked, light flashing up her figure. And in the aftermath all that remained was a tiny glowing sphere, a random color flashing across its surface.

Small sounds were coming from the angel, noises of disbelief.

"Release." The dark-haired man murmured, one hand lifting, long fingers splaying towards the orb.

The sphere of light dimmed as a black, oily substance covered it like a filmy second skin. And the sphere was shaped by the black substance, the oily skin shooting in both vertical directions to form a slender staff. It stood by itself for a moment, moonlight gleaming across its surface.

Then it toppled over, falling to the ground and rolling a bit.

The angel stumbled forth and fell to his knees, pale hands coming to rest on either side of the staff and he stared at it, wide-eyed.

The black-haired man came forth, body almost floating under his large robes.

"D…doshite?" The angel whispered faintly, shoulders quivering under his silver hair.

The black-haired man paused beside him. "This was what you wanted." He said quietly, looking down upon his beautiful creation, eyes focusing on his long hair. "This is what you chose-"

"I wanted her to be free-"

"You didn't want to have to see her face again and be reminded of what you turned from." The man corrected him.

The angel turned his head slowly, gray blue eyes shifting toward him. "I wanted her to be free." He repeated. "I didn't want this."

The black-haired man paused before slowly coming down one knee. 

The angel gazed at him, lips parted, silver bangs falling into his eyes. "And now?" he uttered painfully, lips parting.

The man smiled at him, a gentle gesture to show how he cared for him. "Now we say goodbye." He said softly. "You will belong to another. You will be her Judge. You will be her Protector. And you will be her friend, with Keroberos as Guardian of the Seal."

The angel stared at him as if he spoke a language he didn't recognize. "The Seal… to the Clow Cards?"

The man nodded, eyes closing into moon crescents. "I created you and Nakuru to be one. The Moon. Spinel Sun and Keroberos, the Sun. And I am the Stars. The Heavens in which they reside." He slowly reached out to caress his angel's face, fingers slipping down the smooth skin of his cheek. "It would not have been wrong."

The angel continued to look at him. "I can't go back." He stated sadly.

"No. You can only go forward."

The black-haired man then reached down with the other hand, taking the staff into his grip and pulling it out from under the angel.

The angel watched him, sitting back on his bare feet helplessly.

The man then rose to his full height, long black hair blowing in the light breeze, the few strands that had escaped his hair tie.

The look on his angel's face. He could only describe it as being one of devastation. And realization, as the angel lifted his gray blue eyes to him. "For the first time…in my existence…" he whispered, "I feel something other than love towards you…"

The man's expression didn't waver. "You despise me. I know."

The angel shook his head, looking wounded. "No." he uttered and he looked down, frame shivering. "No. I don't want this feeling."

The black-haired man slowly lowered his free hand and ran it over his creation's hair.

"Sayonara, Yue."

The angel looked up at him, eyes widening and even as his eyes met his Master's, force was breaking from that hand, like a wave of heat, overwhelming him. He stared right through it, not understanding.

And then, very slowly, his eyes slid shut and he exhaled, falling backwards to the floor.

Clow Reed exhaled sadly, gazing upon his angelic creation tenderly.

"It would not have been wrong."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"So…there is a new evil?"

"There's always a new evil." Kinomoto Sakura replied to Keroberos' statement, looking positively glum. And then she closed her eyes and shook her hands in the air. "Why is there always a new evil? I can barely change the Cards into Sakura Cards without falling unconscious and now I have to deal with _evil_? It's too _cruel_!"

Keroberos, the Great Guardian of the Seal was stretched out quite comfortably on the bed, tiny limbs limp. "But who could be behind this? And why?" he murmured, more to himself than to her. 

"Why do they need a reason?" Sakura wailed, falling backwards on her bed and almost crushing the Guardian. "They never have a reason."

Keroberos nodded as he sat up and crossed his arms over his tiny chest. "Hm. Hm." He said thoughtfully with each frowning nod. And then he turned his big head in the direction of the last person in the room. "Any thoughts, Yue?"

Sakura glanced over slowly.

Yue, the silver-haired angel, leaned against the wall, hands crossed over his own chest as was customary. They faced his profile and his eyes held a far away look, as if he weren't altogether there. His hair fell down his shoulders before winding over and down his back where it was tied.

"Yue-san?" Sakura smiled politely at him, eyes closing.

He glanced over then, looking towards them. He arched a delicate eyebrow instead of asking them to repeat whatever he had missed. Sakura's smile turned a bit crooked as a fat sweat drop rolled down the side of her face.

"Yue, if you weren't planning on paying attention, you shouldn't have bothered." Keroberos said curtly.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura hissed at him.

Yue rose away from the wall, long wings hanging gently. "You asked to speak to me about a new evil that none of us understands and none of us knows. Did you really think we would get far with the conversation, Keroberos?"

"A little attention would have been appropriate, though, Yue."

Yue arched the eyebrow again, resembling a faerie with his expression. "Did I not just prove to you that I was paying you the attention you wanted?"

Sakura wisely let them deal with it.

"What's wrong with you today?" Keroberos growled at him. "Why such coldness from you?"

The angel flicked his bangs from his face with a toss of his head. "Not coldness, Keroberos. Thoughtfulness." And he turned away, floating towards the door. "The brother is waiting for me. I think I've been gone long enough." 

"Yue-san! You can't go out like-" Sakura called after him.

The door shut behind him.

"-that." She finished with a sigh. And she turned to Keroberos. "What was that about?"

Keroberos looked down, seemingly angry himself.

Hiiragizawa Eriol glanced toward the phone the second before it rang. The firelight from the roaring flames before him lit his face orange, throwing eerie shadows across his clean features.

"Are you going to answer that?" a small kitten asked him, dark gray eyes focused on his master lazily as the phone rang again.

"Yes." Eriol answered him but he didn't move from the chair, instead still looking at the phone.

Stretched out on the couch under the kitten's resting spot was a slender woman with long brown hair, her slanted eyes shifting over in her master's direction as well. The phone rang once more and she sighed audibly before sitting up and floating towards it. "_I'll_ get it." She said haughtily. She scooped up the phone, a long braid in her hair bouncing on her chest with the gesture. "Yes?"

"Is Eriol-kun there?" a small but sweet voice asked.

The woman frowned. "Who wants to know?" she demanded crossly.

"Daidouji Tomoyo." Came the reply.

"Nakuru." Eriol said by way of reprimand. He slowly rose as she faced her master and then sighed once more. 

"Ruin my fun." She stuck her tongue out at him but handed the phone over as he came close. And as if to play with him teasingly, "It's Tomoyo-_chan_." She sang faintly and she sauntered off, bouncing.

Eriol watched her walk off, face blank save for the small smile on his lips. "Hiiragizawa." He said a moment later, turning his attention to the phone call.

"Eriol-kun."

"Tomoyo-san? How nice to hear your voice. What can I do for you?"

Nakuru tossed herself back on the couch. "You never ask a woman that question." She confided to Spinel Sun secretively. She nodded at her own advice and then closed her eyes, intent on playing at sleeping although she planned on eavesdropping on the entire exchange.

"You sound so sad." Eriol was saying into the receiver.

"Go cheer her up." Spinel Sun replied with a cat yawn, tongue rolling slowly as his jaws opened wide.

"Sakura-san? Then comfort her." Eriol was advising to Tomoyo. And after a moment, "Oh, I see. Yes, of course." 

Nakuru slid one eye open slowly.

Eriol almost turned to face them again but instead he slowly began to wander off, one hand finding its way into a pocket. "Yes. I understand. But that shouldn't stop you from being with her. You're her best friend-"

"Is he walking away?" Nakuru asked in disbelief. "But…my gossip!"

Spinel Sun didn't bother with a reply. Nakuru frowned at him, only hearing a small mumble as Eriol entered another room to speak privately. It was all right. She would wait till he came back before she pounced him for information.

"Mm, Suppi-chan?" she asked reluctantly, arms folding behind her head to cushion. "I've been so bored lately. What should I do?"

The cat sniffed. "Address me by my proper name and I'll tell you." He said curtly.

Nakuru rolled her eyes. _"Spinel Sun,"_ she corrected herself in a purr, "I'm _bored_!"

The cat nodded once before sitting up slowly and eyeing her with blue gray eyes. "Go to school." He said evenly, blank expression never once shifting from his face.

_"Nani?!"_ she asked in disbelief.

The cat nodded again. "Enroll in classes. You would probably meet new people to play with." He advised. He looked toward the direction Eriol had taken to hear him still mumbling on the phone. "Do what Eriol did and enroll. You'll make friends."

"Eriol has the same friends now that he had since he was in elementary school." Nakuru practically whined. "How many years has it _been_ already? How can he stand people for so long?"

"You know why Eriol has the same friends now. Why he's had them for this long. No one ever said he needed them." Spinel Sun reminded her.

Nakuru glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before turning her head away and looking towards the fireplace. "I know." She said quietly. And she sat up in one swift movement. "Maybe I _will_ enroll." She sighed. And she suddenly faced him, brown hair flicking across her face with the gesture. "But I'm not going to make friends like him. No close ties. Nothing of the sort. Just someone I can have fun with for a little while…"

The cat hesitated thoughtfully. "How do you know Eriol doesn't think the same way as you?" At the look of confusion on her face he continued, "No close ties, you said. Maybe these people he is friends with, maybe they are exactly what you're referring to. Someone he can have fun with for a little while."

Nakuru frowned. "The Card Mistress and the Chinese boy?" she asked. "But that wouldn't explain Tomoyo-chan."

Spinel Sun agreed with a look. "Or maybe he seeks someone new. Someone who will be more…than just a friend."

Nakuru stared at him, eyes shining. "He wouldn't." she whispered. And then in a stronger voice, "He doesn't need anyone else but us. _We're_ his family."

The cat gazed at her. "Perhaps, this time around, he's going to do things differently. Concentrate on other things." He said quietly, almost as if warning her.

"Iie." She said firmly, shaking her head. "I won't allow him. He can't have Tomoyo if I was not allowed to have-" And she suddenly broke off, eyes widening in disbelief at what she had almost said.

Spinel Sun was looking at her as if he understood, and as if he had been waiting for that to come out of her mouth for a while now. "You know it wasn't his fault, Nakuru. We don't have to go over it again. The incident had nothing to do with Clow except for the fact that he just wanted to pass in the end. Nor is the blame all of Yue's."

"Don't say that name." she spat coldly and her eyes shone a deep purple for a moment.

"Nakuru."

Before he could say more she was up and stalking toward the front hallway. With angry gestures she pulled off her jacket from the coat hanger and slipped it on. "I'm going out." She said icily and a moment later she had the door open and walked out.

Eriol peeked into the room a moment later, an eyebrow arched in confusion. "Nakuru?" he asked Spinel Sun who rested where he had left him.

Spinel Sun merely put his head back down, closing his eyes.

Nakuru pulled the jacket tighter around her figure, bowing her head against the summer breeze. Fall would be upon them soon and the Fall Semester would begin. Maybe it would be a good idea to enroll. Take her mind off other pressing matters. Make new friends to toy with in her moments of excruciating boredom.

"Wasn't all their fault. Hah." She mumbled to herself. "I suppose next they'll be telling me it was _my_ fault."

She paused thoughtfully in the middle of the road, a fallen leaf brushing by as she looked up toward the evening sky.

_It was my fault as well. My fault for letting him decide for the both of us. Especially when I knew he wasn't strong enough to admit to feelings he might have had._

She shook her head.

_No, feelings he **did** have. I know he had them._

With a sigh she allowed the gentle breeze to whip her hair. Yes, she decided. She would enroll in classes this coming semester and make new friends for a little diversion. 

And she would put the Card Mistress to the test. If Yue had judged her she would be the one to see just how powerful Kinomoto Sakura was.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Kinomoto Touya looked around the campus quickly, searching out the figure of his best friend. Tsukishiro Yukito was nowhere to be found and he had at least expected him to be eating in an obvious spot. It was all Yuki did. Eat, eat, eat. And never gain a pound. He frowned slowly, still looking.

At that moment he caught sight of a girl almost skipping down the main path, surrounded on both sides by dying trees blazing with autumn colors. For a second her figure seemed to pause, as if caught by a camera, and in that exact moment he somehow knew. Even as she continued to skip along in his direction

This girl was going to give him hell.

"Hi!" she called to him, waving a hand and he snapped out of his reverie. She smiled at him, quickly drawing near and she showed him a slip of paper. "Can you tell me where I can find this office?"

Touya looked it over quickly and then solemnly pointed for her to continue down the path toward the main building. 

She smiled again cheerfully. "Arigato! I'm Akizuki Nakuru!"

He merely looked at her for a long moment, feeling a strange sense of…something not quite right with her. But then he said slowly, "Kinomoto Touya."

She stared at him for a moment, seemed to stare through him almost. "Kino…moto?"

He nodded.

Nakuru's smile turned patient. "How about I just call you Touya-_kun_?" she suddenly sang and leaving it at that she wound around him and skipped off, toward the main building. "Bye-bye!"

Touya looked off after her, barely lifting an eyebrow. Strange, strange girl. And a strange, strange feeling he was getting from her. With a small sigh he turned once more to look for Yukito. And he finally spotted him, sitting under a tree all the way across the campus. He picked him out by the soft gray-white hair and the glasses resting on his friend's nose. He was asleep, his arms crossed over his chest, legs stretched out and crossed comfortably.

"Oi! Yuki!" 

He jogged across the soft grass, slowing when he reached his friend. 

"Yuki."

Tsukishiro Yukito wasn't waking up for anything, it seemed. Touya reached into a paper bag he held and pulled out an orange, waving it underneath his friend's nose.

After a moment Yukito shifted and his eyes came open slowly, blinking in confusion. His gaze came to rest on the big orange blob before his face and only then did his gaze reach up toward Touya. "To-ya."

"Didn't mean to keep you waiting." Touya said with a small smile. "Didn't sleep last night, I take it?"

Yukito slowly sat up away from the tree, crossing his legs under him. "I did sleep. I slept like a log." He replied as Touya sat beside him and then held out the orange to him, pulling forth another. "Arigato."

Touya nodded. "Not enough vitamins, then?"

Yukito smiled at him patiently. "Too many, I'm afraid. What with all I eat." And he was already digging into the orange, peeling it cleanly. "It's a strange feeling. Knowing I'm doing everything I'm supposed to be doing. And yet-"

"And yet you're still tired and hungry." Touya answered for him and as Yukito looked at him, worried, he nodded. "You're eating more than usual but chances are you just aren't getting the right amount of vitamins. Or maybe you just aren't getting the right vitamins." He motioned. "Eat the orange."

Yukito's smile softened as he did as he was told. "How was your first class?" he asked his friend, setting aside the peeling and going after the inner layer as well. His brown eyes lifted curiously as Touya exhaled wearily.

"Long." Was all he said about it and he leaned his own head back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes.

Yukito smiled pretty much to himself, fingers deftly peeling the orange. He was so tired. Just peeling the orange felt like it was more strenuous than it should have been. It was a strange feeling. As if he had a part of him that was growing weaker, even with all he did. Growing weaker and splitting apart, even. His eyes drooped the slightest bit in the middle of his peeling and he instantly straightened, snapping back into consciousness. 

"We have to get to class." Touya murmured, eyes still closed. "It starts in five minutes."

Yukito swallowed, calming his suddenly rapid breathing. "Yes, we should go." He said slowly and he forced another smile. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to get your classes so close together and so many in one day?"

Touya shook his head with a frown, lifting his head finally and opening his eyes to stare towards the main building. "No. It leaves me more time to work." He said absentmindedly. The girl was coming back out of the main office, eyes searching the campus with a knowing expression. She flicked her head of brown hair, braid swinging, and went skipping off once more, down the path and through the trees toward the side building. His next class was there. He would have to make sure he didn't run into her. She seemed like the aggressive type if she got annoyed.

"To-ya."

He quickly looked over, blinking. "I'm sorry?" he asked, for Yukito to repeat himself.

But his friend merely smiled sympathetically. "It's all right. We should go now." And he stood wearily, half the orange in his hand. He leaned back against the tree, grimacing and as Touya stood, a worried look on his face, he held out a hand and rested it on his friend's arm. 

"Yuki."

"Let's go." Yukito said, avoiding the look of concern. He lifted his back pack and began to make his way toward the path on unsteady feet.

After a moment Touya followed. "Wait up."

"Syaoran!"

Li Syaoran hesitated in mid-step and then stopped altogether as he caught sight of Sakura waving at him. He waited for her to catch up, studying her as she wove in between and throughout groups of people. And once again he noticed that she attracted many stares and gazes. Mostly from the males. He easily allowed his usual cold smirk to cross his face as the stares went from Sakura to the lucky person she was running towards. And once those looks came to rest on him they quickly looked away, back to minding their business.

It was almost like protecting a little sister. Except for the fact that the feelings he held for Sakura weren't brotherly in the least.

"Syaoran. Gomen! Tomoyo-chan was-"

He didn't even let her finish. He took hold of her arm and quickly led her off, out of the front of the school and onto the route home. The last thing he wanted was another person to stare at her. Was she even aware of the stares she received? Was she the slightest bit conscious of the fact that almost every guy at school desired her?

Him being one of them, of course…

"Ne, Syaoran. We're moving a bit fast, aren't we?" she asked in a hushed tone as they pulled together to walk. 

"I didn't think so." He replied although he didn't slow down in the least.

"Syaoran!" she cried in disbelief, a laughing smile curling her lips. "Slow down! It's not like the entire school has a contagious disease! What's the matter with you?"

He finally slowed when she grabbed his elbow and made him. "I just don't want to be there any longer than I have to." He said with a shrug, all too aware of the heat he felt from her hand on his arm. "Besides, I was on my way to your house. Didn't want to leave you waiting." And he made a move to start walking once more.

"You're not leaving me waiting, Syaoran. So slow _down_!" And this time she took hold of his arm with both her hands and dug her heels into the sidewalk, pulling on him with almost all her strength.

At least it slowed him down.

He came to a stop and looked at her, amber brown eyes narrowed. "It's not like we can talk about the Cards in front of everyone in school." He said to her.

"It's not like we have to talk about the Cards now." She threw back at him. "For once, let's talk about something else, something other than the Cards and who is behind all these new threats. Something nice and peaceful."

_Nice and peaceful._ He could do that. _Sure._

"Ok, fine." He said, setting his jaw. And they began to walk once more, slower this time. "How's the Stuffed Animal?"

"Syaoran!"

"What?" he demanded. "You said something other than the Cards so this is something other than Cards." He shrugged at her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, then you bring something up. Something to talk about. Anything. Go ahead."

_Just as long as it isn't about-_

"All right. Yukito-san is getting weaker." She said with a nod.

_Yukito-san._

Syaoran sighed inaudibly. "Of course he would be. Yue-san is taking up too much energy. He's fine, Sakura. Don't worry about him. You worry too much."

_Worry too much about things that are out of your control._

"But, Yukito-san-"

She stopped as a group of girls passed by the two of them. All eyes came to rest on Syaoran and hushed whispers and longing looks followed, envy radiating from them as they looked at her as well. Syaoran on the other hand seemed completely enthralled with only her, a patient expression on his face as he faced her.

"Yukito-san what?" he was asking.

Sakura stared at him. 

_Did you not just notice that all those girls were undressing you with their eyes?_

Syaoran was still looking at her but now he drew closer, bending his head and studying her curiously from inches away. "Sakura." He said quietly, bringing her attention back to the subject at hand. His amber eyes gazed at her, a gentle breeze shifting his locks across his forehead and temples. Sakura stared back at him, not for the first time understanding just why every girl in school was in love with him. Why she herself was in love with him. Although for her, her feelings traveled much deeper than the fact that he was beautiful. She was in love with his strength and his pride. His gentleness when he allowed it to come forth. His protectiveness when it came to her. 

"Sakura. What's wrong?" he asked her softly, a frown on his face. It was the same expression Touya got on his face on the few occasions she caught him worrying over her. At the moment he held the _'Point-me-in-the-direction-of-the-one-I-have-to-kill'_ look.

Sakura swallowed and quickly averted her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just got…distracted for a moment…" and she turned her head and began to walk again, inhaling to lessen the crimson blush coloring her cheeks.

Syaoran caught up with her after a moment. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and his voice lowered a bit. "Your face is flushed."

Sakura flamed all over again. "I'm fine. Really. Um, about what we were talking about…"

"Yukito-san. And Yue." Syaoran filled in for her as they settled into a normal walking pace. "You were worried about Yukito-san, that he was so weak. And I was busy telling you not to worry…" As he said it he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop again, his other hand grasping her other arm as well. "Yue-san is fine. Once you're done changing the Cards into Sakura Cards you can begin to support Yue-san. It will be fine."

Sakura looked at him, eyebrows drawing in. Leave it to Syaoran to always comfort her even when she knew he was uncomfortable with ever saying anything soothing to anyone. "I know." She sighed. "I'm just worried. It's difficult for me to change the Cards and it must be even more difficult for Yue-san without anyone to support him. I'm trying so _hard_ to move faster, to change them faster, and it feels like I'm not getting _anywhere_. And no matter how many times I ask Yue-san if he's holding up it's always the same answer. Yes, he's holding up. Yes, he's doing fine. Even though I can _plainly_ see that he's not." And she bowed her head, her hair falling around her face. "I don't want something to happen to him…"

Syaoran gazed at her, feeling the hurt expression cross his face even though he fought it desperately. "You don't want anything to happen to Yukito-san." He corrected her gently.

Neither did he, of course. But she didn't have to continue to use Yue-san as an excuse when she really meant Yukito. 

"Him, either." She whispered even as he thought it. "Yukito seems so frail these days. And it's another clue that Yue isn't holding up. If he can't support himself how can he support another form?" She lifted her eyes and for the smallest moment he thought he saw tears there. "I'm so scared. I don't want him coming with me anymore when I have to handle another problem."

But he was still stuck on what she had just said. 

_Another clue that Yue isn't holding up…can't support himself…support another form…_

For the first time that he could remember she was thinking of Yue. Not Yukito-san. He gazed at her, lips parting the slightest bit as he allowed himself to dwell on that little piece of information. 

Sakura stared at him, green eyes shimmering. "What would I do if Yue-san got hurt?" she whispered.

_Yue-san…_

Syaoran smiled faintly at her, and his hands released their firm grip on her arms, instead allowing them to run up and down their length as if wanting to warm her cold self. "Let's talk about it at your place. When your brother gets home ask him to invite Yukito-san over and we'll talk with Yue about it."

Sakura thought it over for a small moment, agreeing a second later with a tiny nod. "Ok." She replied and together they turned and walked off.

Nakuru hesitated by the doorway, eyes scanning the room. It was a pretty room. Nice beige walls, white ceiling. A blackboard along the wall to her right, the windows across the entire wall straight before her. And outside the trees were dying still, leaves being brushed by the callous wind. She floated over towards the window, leaning her hands on the sill and the breeze that was so heartless to the leaves was as kind as a mother to her, blowing her hair across her face. She inhaled deeply, smelling the winter that would soon come. Another year would be over soon. And another would replace it. 

Something to pass the time. But really, what was she waiting for anyway? Clow was now living another life. Spinel Sun was content to sleep the day away and the only fun she had was when Eriol challenged the Card Mistress. Other than that, what was she doing here? 

And it was at that moment that she realized. Realized so clearly that it was almost a physical blow.

_There's nothing here for me._

She lost a bit of her strength as it sank in. Of course she always complained to Suppi-chan that there was nothing for her to do. That she was bored. But this was real. There was nothing for her here. Or for Spinel Sun for that matter but he never cared. Not the way she did. He and Keroberos had never been close. Not the way she had been with-

"Yuki!"

Nakuru turned as the voice rang out, sounding painfully frightened. At the doorway stood the young man who had helped her earlier. Touya-kun, of the blank expression and the couldn't-care-less demeanor.

And in his arms, falling unconscious, was Yue.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

"Yuki!"

Nakuru stared, lips parting as she took in the scene before her. The boy she had met earlier, Kinomoto Touya. And in his arms was Yue. Only this was not Yue's true form. She felt, more than saw, Yue in his real form and this was not it. A moment later it registered that Yue was unconscious and she moved forth, taking hold of Yue's limp form from the other side as Touya cast her a quick, wary glance.

"The chair!" she pointed toward a seat behind a desk, the closest one, and began to drag Yue's form over to it. Touya gratefully pulled from his side and together they deposited Yukito into the seat.

"Arigato." Touya said quietly to her as he knelt beside his friend. His dark eyes studied Yukito, finger pushing aside a lock of ash gray hair as it fell across his friend's glasses. 

Nakuru didn't reply to him at all, arms crossing over her chest. Her eyes went from Yue to Touya and then back again, breath held. Did he know? Did he understand? She sensed magic from him, a strong aura of power but it was uncontrolled. It simmered underneath the surface of Touya's skin. A wild power. "Does this happen often?" she asked softly, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

Touya shook his head, gaze still on his friend. "No." he replied faintly. "Not like this." He slowly rose, legs straightening under him to loom above her as he stood to his full height. He glanced toward her, eyes catching on her and his glance turned into a sideways stare. It was her again, the girl from before. Only now that he stared at her, for some reason he almost felt like he didn't recognize her. Earlier she had been nothing but cheerful and bubbly. And now she was almost… cold. Silent.

Nakuru stared right back, not seeming to care one way or another what he thought of her. And it was almost obvious, although a little unsettling, that she knew what he was thinking. "I was curious." Was all she said in answer to his wordless stare. 

Without any further question she turned and walked out of the empty classroom, long hair swaying behind.

Touya stared after her in complete and utter confusion. Then he crouched once more, hand clasping Yukito by the back of his neck thoughtfully.

Yukito opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the glare of a harsh white light. His vision blurred as he squinted, trying to bring something into focus. But the clearness eluded him, large blobs of color dancing before him.

"Touya…"

"Yuki?" came his friend's voice from above and then soft fingers were brushing his hair back from his forehead. He felt warm. Much too warm for comfort, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face. He swallowed, throat dry, and blinked once more, forcing his vision to register a face. The dancing spot in front of him slowly cleared and Touya's face came into view, dark eyes observing him cautiously. "Yuki? Can you hear me?"

Yukito nodded faintly in answer to the question and he grimaced, lips parting. "Where am I?" he asked hoarsely, noticing that the harsh white light was a light bulb directly behind Touya. He was lying down on a hard mattress, a thin blanket covering him. And he suddenly felt cold. The warmth that he had only moments ago noticed dropped away, to be replaced by a wintry iciness. His hands moved underneath the blanket, pulling on it to cover himself better with it but it was much too thin to provide any sort of comfort. 

Touya pulled on the blanket as well, tucking it under Yukito's chin. "Just sit still. You passed out." He murmured quietly, enveloping his friend in the blanket as well as he could.

"I…passed out?" Yukito echoed, blinking at his friend. "When? How long ago?"

Touya didn't bother looking at his watch. "We missed our class. The entire class. And I already called out of work so don't worry." He answered. He finished tucking him in and merely gazed at him for a silent moment, eyes caught on his friend's face. And very gently he lifted his hand and cupped Yuki's cheek, fingers pushing back more stubborn locks of hair.

Yukito smiled at him faintly, eyes narrowed in sleepiness. "Did I worry you?" he asked, a hint of mischief in his tone.

Touya stared down at him, eyes hooded. "No." he responded softly, voice carrying in the silence of the room. "Not one bit. Because I knew something as small as this wouldn't keep you down."

Yukito's smile softened, eyes trained on his friend. "Gomen nasai." He whispered.

Touya tilted his head. "For what?" he asked curiously.

"For being so careless." Yukito answered and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, body shifting a bit. His head settled to the side and a moment later his breathing was even once more, lips parting gently.

Touya gazed at him wordlessly, hand cupping his face still. But he smiled slowly before rising away from his friend and looking off out the window in the nurse's office.

At the door, frame in the shadows of the setting sun, Nakuru silently observed Kinomoto Touya. Her eyes shifted ruby red for a moment, face dark. Locked away for so long. Forgotten for an eternity. And to awaken to this. To realize that nothing had changed. Nothing except Yue's feelings. 

Had she ever meant anything at all? 

_"This…weakness."_

She winced as the words came to her, spat by Yue that fateful day. It hadn't been weakness. It had never been a weakness. Love was a strength. And yet, this weakness that he had spoken of, how fitting that he should deny it and then so fully embrace it with this youth. She slowly turned away, arms wrapping around herself as she floated off down the hallway towards the front doors, the copper sunlight illuminating her path. 

Kinomoto Touya and Kinomoto Sakura. Siblings, both with an amazing amount of uncontrolled, untapped power. 

Just the type of diversion she was looking for.

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder, the video game before him having long since become a blur. Keroberos, the Great Guardian Beast of the Seal was pounding the buttons on the controller, shouting obscenities that would have scared even him had he not been witness to the tantrum already. Behind him, stretched out on the bed, lay Sakura, eyes shut gently, breath escaping her through parted lips as she slept. Syaoran did a double take, focusing on her. He must have been paying Kero too much attention. He hadn't even noticed when she had dropped off. He glanced at Keroberos again, a quick measured glance, and then slowly faced Sakura once more, leaning his shoulder against the bed frame.

A lock of red hair lifted and fell on her breath as she slept, body face down, her head turned in his direction. His amber brown eyes fell to her small hand curled beside her mouth, fingers limp. She was rather adorable when she slept, he realized. And he looked towards Keroberos once more as he thought it, hoping Kero hadn't suddenly acquired the ability to read minds. He was met with another harsh curse, one that made him straighten in surprise.

_My, what a dirty little mouth that one has…_

He slowly turned toward Sakura again, eyes settling on her once more. Her shoulders lifted with each deep breath she took, that one lock of hair lifting and falling. He reached up and brushed the hair aside, tucking it behind her ear gently. It was soft under his fingertips, smooth, and he inhaled the scent that floated from her. Sweet and gentle. He gazed at her, fingers still by her ear. 

She was weary. He could sense how tired she was. Tired of fighting, of changing Cards. He looked at her sadly, eyes floating over her closed eyelids and down toward her lips. He didn't understand how she did it, how she held on. Held on enough for herself, the Cards and Yue. Nothing was ever more important to her than the well being of everyone around her. And at times, it angered him. He wanted to shout at her, rage at her. 

What would be the point of it all, the Cards, if you aren't strong enough to handle them? What are the Cards worth if you can't use them properly?

Sakura whimpered something under her breath, her features tightening the slightest bit. He studied the Card Mistress as she whispered something under her breath. He couldn't catch it, not what she had just said. He leaned closer, straining to hear and she murmured, "Yue…"

And then her eyes snapped open suddenly and he stiffened, hand pressed to her cheek.

_All right, Syaoran, explain this little incident to her because you know she's going to ask…_

Syaoran's face floated before her closed eyes. He faded in and out of darkness, expression as somber as the blackness surrounding him. Her Syaoran, with his hair floating on a nonexistent breath of air. With his amber brown eyes narrowed and looking off toward a distant future she could only hope she was a part of.

_Syaoran…_

His laugh echoed around her, and even his expression shifted slightly, but the laugh was ghostly, never once coming from those parted lips. Still, a mischievous laugh, eyes twinkling. He held out a hand to it and she went willingly, throwing herself at him, arm outstretched to grasp his. No matter how quickly she moved she still felt as if she moved slowly and she feared he would grow impatient waiting for her to come to him across such a small distance.

_Don't leave. Don't leave. I'm here…_

Just as her hand came within centimeters of his, his form shifted, recoiling away from her and the hair was no longer brown, the eyes no longer amber. She fell to her knees in the darkness, eyes widening, hand still outstretched, and before her floated Yue, gray blue eyes focused on her, tall form suspended in the air by large wings.

And she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her throat closed over, chest tightening and she grimaced, lips parting to draw in an elusive breath.

"Yue…"

The angel merely stared at her, never once moving to help her.

She stared at him, eyes widening in fear as she gasped and she bowed her head with a grimace, breath hissing in and out of her lungs. The more she breathed, the more her chest stiffened, until it felt as if it were filled to capacity. She hunched forward, gray spots before her eyes, and she slipped to the floor, falling into peaceful darkness.

She came awake, inhaling in a pained gasp, and she looked into the warm amber of Syaoran's eyes, blinking in disorientation. "Syaoran-" she uttered for a split moment. And then the agony swept over her again and she cried out, hands closing into fists, back arching against the bed.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered, frowning as she turned her head into his hand. He doubted it was a sign of affection at the moment. He rose to loom over her, hand grasping her face fully and he turned her back to face him, his other hand grasping the other side of her face. "Sakura-"

Her breath came out as a hiss, one pained exhalation, and then she fell limp, hands slipping to the bed on either side of her.

"Nani?" Kero asked, the game on pause. He floated up behind Syaoran as the Clan Head merely stared, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran shook his head, struck utterly dumb. He turned her head to face him again and this time she came willingly, head lolling to the side. Syaoran stared at her for a moment, trying to force some kind of thought, some form of action.

"Sakura?" Kero whispered faintly, floating in mid-air.

And then Syaoran slowly dropped a hand, fingers pressing to the side of Sakura's neck below her jaw. He hesitated, trying to decipher her pulse from his own pounding one but he couldn't. He couldn't find her pulse and he couldn't stop the sudden wash of hysteria that threatened to rise inside.

_Masaka…_

"She isn't breathing." He uttered. And he shut down. Literally shut down. He felt as if he floated away within himself and could only look out as he moved, as he lifted her in his arms. She fell limply in his grasp, head falling over his forearm, hair floating silkily. He quickly laid her out on the carpeted floor as Kero touched down on the bed, stuffed animal body trembling.

"What happened?" the Guardian demanded shrilly. _"What happened?"_

"I don't _know_!" Syaoran exploded. He brought his ear close to Sakura's mouth but no breath escaped her and he couldn't feel her pulse still. Automatically, he tilted her head back, hands trembling faintly. And he couldn't help himself for a moment. His fingers caressed her cheek, thumb brushing her face as if to take away tear tracks. 

Inside he suddenly felt the need to cry. She was pale, lips parted in death. 

No. Not death. Not yet. He would be damned before he let her go so easily. Never again did he want to see her so small, so frail. Never again was this going to happen.

Inhaling deeply, he bent over her, covering her entire mouth with his and he breathed into her, hand clasping her jaw. 

_Oh, God…_

He rose away and gingerly placed his joined hands below her ribs, pressing down forcefully. Her body lifted a bit as he struggled to revive her, Kero hovering silently close by.

Sakura lay limply as he returned for another breath, bending over her.

_"Come on, damn it…"_

And she lifted again as he forced life into her, as he angrily ordered her body to work. He pressed down repeatedly, counting off each one inside, wanting a response, any kind of response at all.

_Breathe. Please, my God, breathe._

"Maybe the Cards! They have energy, they can transfer some to her-" Kero cried, streaking toward the desk behind Syaoran.

Syaoran ignored him, knowing inside that wouldn't work. She sustained the Cards. If she couldn't sustain herself, there was nothing the Cards could do to help her. He pumped her chest, careful to avoid the ribs, and watched for some kind of response. Any at all.

_Please don't do this to me…_

He inhaled once more, pressing his mouth to hers and he forced his breath into her, eyes shut tightly around tears that threatened to well up. 

And suddenly, miraculously, she gasped, body arching up. Her eyes came open, the green looking clouded and disoriented, and she curled in on herself, stiffening.

Syaoran clasped her face with both hands, a tear falling free down his cheek and he tried to calm her as she recoiled, breathing erratically. Small sounds escaped her, small whimpers, but he half sobbed with laughter, pulling her almost violently into his embrace. She went with hardly any fight, small frame trembling and heaving and then she melted into him, hands clutching his shirt tightly.

"Sakura-chan!" Kero whispered, coming to float close to her, a small pad of a hand touching her cheek.

But in Syaoran's arms she began to sob, heaving sobs that threatened to break her. Syaoran tried to pull back to look at her but she buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking with each sob.

"I couldn't breath! It was so…_hard_! I couldn't do _anything_!" she cried, head bowed away from him. "And I was… so _scared!"_

Syaoran looked at Kero, seeing through him as he threaded his fingers through her hair and held her tightly against him. "It's all right. It's over now. Calm down, it's over now…"

And he held her as she wept.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

Eriol lifted his head from the papers he held as the front door opened and then slammed. "Nakuru…" he called, knowing it would be her. 

She appeared at the door, face dark, hair hanging down the sides of her face. "What is it?" she asked stonily. She leaned against the doorframe, a backpack slung over her shoulder, and exhaled silently.

Eriol tilted his head at her, a gentle smile on his lips. He put the papers aside on the lamp table beside the couch and gently patted the cushion of the couch next to him.

Nakuru stared at him, and at his gesture. "I don't want to talk." She said quietly and she straightened, voice becoming firm.

"I didn't ask what you wanted, Nakuru." He said, albeit kindly. He patted again. "But there is something wrong and I want you to tell me what it is."

The Guardian stared at him for another moment, her ever-shifting ruby eyes glancing toward the back of the couch where Spinel Sun usually slept. The spot was vacant for the moment, which she supposed was a good thing. She didn't want to partake of this much less have an audience since she was about to be forced to. With a resigned sigh she floated forth and slowly seated herself, pulling her skirt politely under her.

Eriol looked at her, still smiling as she glanced back.

"What did you want?" she asked patiently.

The smile didn't leave his face. "I sensed a bit of anxiety from you today." He said casually, as if commenting on the brilliant weather outside. "Not too mention a tad hint of darkness."

She smirked. "I went to class. Every teenager experiences that the first day of class."

"You're not a teenager. Much less _every_ teenager."

With a look Nakuru sighed silently, looking off toward the fireplace impatiently. "What is this about, Eriol?" she asked crossly. "I have tasks to do which will take me all of two minutes and those two minutes are a total waste for it. I'd rather not spend anymore time on-"

"On speaking to your Creator?" he put in for her.

Nakuru clamped her mouth shut, her jaw clenching. And then she lifted a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes wearily. "Gomen nasai." She said softly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just…"

"Tired. I know." Eriol nodded. He shifted a bit, looking off toward his fireplace as well. "Tired of many things."

Nakuru shook her head, eyes squeezing shut tightly. "Not many things." She responded. "Just tired of…of feeling like I'm wasting time. Of feeling like maybe something might have been done but it wasn't. Because I have no idea what that something might be. So instead, I float around, wasting precious hours of the day on just existing."

Eriol's dark eyes stayed fixed on the fireplace as he murmured, "To exist is not a waste. To not do anything with yourself is what would make it a waste." And he turned to face her again, eyes soft. She looked at him, eyes peeking open and they stared at each other for several moments, silence hanging above them.

"Do you remember the first time you allowed yourself to love Yue?" Eriol asked her.

Nakuru felt her air suddenly run out. Her lips parted but she couldn't force a word out, much less a sentence. "Y…Yue?" she whispered, blinking at him in confusion.

Eriol smiled cheerfully.

With a raspy breath Nakuru straightened in her chair, swallowing. "Yue. Yes, I remember." She replied, forcing a steady tone. "I remember scaring him to death with it." Her voice grew firmer, turning icy at the edges. "And I remember him running from it."

Eriol shook his head slowly, tilting it. "Don't do that. Remember what it was like to have the feelings you did for him. Remember how it made you feel, how young you felt. Because you were almost innocent…" he said gently, voice sounding as if he himself were remembering a memory as tangible as a distant dream. 

Nakuru bowed her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of suddenly maroon hair. "I don't want to remember." She said coldly. "Especially not right now."

"Why not right now?" he inquired.

"Because I don't want to!" she cried, looking at him with a pleading expression on her face. "I don't want to remember! I don't want to think about him! To think about him in someone else's arms! I shouldn't even be having these _feelings_!"

Eriol gazed at her as she glared and then slumped, shoulders heavy with her burden. He shifted once more, sliding closer to her and she deflated, looking apologetic.

"I don't want to think about him, Eriol." She said softly, looking as if she had been defeated. "It hurts too much when I do because then I start thinking about everything that happened."

"Then do one thing. Right now." Eriol said, hand clasping hers.

She looked down at the display of affection, ruby red eyes widening the slightest bit. Then those eyes lifted to rest on his youthful face. She almost seemed to flinch as he cocked his head and smiled brilliantly, eyes sliding shut into moon crescents.

"N…nani?"

Squeezing the hand he held captive he leaned forward toward her, bringing his face close to hers. "Lie down, wherever you want. Upstairs. Downstairs. Float around the hallway if you wish. But close your eyes and think about that day."

"That day?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

He nodded. "That day you allowed yourself to accept your feelings." He answered. And he rose, hand squeezing hers once more before he straightened. "Then come looking for me and we'll talk."

Nakuru stared after him as he left the room, his tall, slender figure almost hovering. Then she looked at the couch reluctantly, hand dropping to run over the cushions.

"Better than doing my tasks…"

_"Yue!"_

_The white-haired angel slowly touched down, gray blue eyes lifting to focus on the ruby-haired woman who came down the path. The cherry blossoms were blooming. Spring had at last arrived. He noticed the sakura trees on either side of him, Clow Reed's home further down the path._

_"Nakuru." He said simply, waiting patiently as the woman came down the path. "What is it?"_

_The ruby-haired woman smiled gently, her hair blowing along tendrils of wind. He always looked so bored with everything, why was that? But his eyes lit up the tiniest bit when they came to rest on her. His face took on a slight shift, childish innocence shining through those eyes, his windows to the soul. Because when he saw her she knew he saw a peer, someone just like him. She stopped before him, hands clasping before her._

_"Did you have fun?" she asked._

_He blinked, eyebrows drawing in at the question. "Fun? The task wasn't meant to be fun-"_

_"That's not the point." She cut him off gently. "You spent time with Clow and Keroberos. It's the time you spend with other people that you're supposed to enjoy, not what you have to do while you're with them."_

_The angel frowned at her, face becoming a bit stony. "And you are spending too much time in the company of mortals." He stated. He wound around her, heading up the pathway toward the house. "What form did you take this time?"_

_"I spent all day inside." She replied, following at her own pace. She smiled to herself, knowing that if Yue had a conversation with someone, which was of itself rare, he usually listened. He wouldn't contribute much but he would at least listen._

_Sure enough, the angel slowed for her to catch up, no doubt thinking she was slow. Once she was at his side they walked together, their wings hanging gently behind them, her gossamer ones reflecting the sunlight._

_"I would have preferred that." Yue said quietly. "To spend all day inside. It wasn't as if Clow desperately needed me to wash Keroberos."_

_Nakuru felt a laugh inside but she withheld it, knowing that this was important to the angel. "But Clow wanted you to come along. Maybe for your company. He cares for you very much, after all." She said with a simple shrug._

_Yue arched an eyebrow at her comment. "Cares for me? I am his creation. Both of us are. Why would he care for us? We weren't made to be his friends."_

_"But you care for him just as deeply."_

_She studied him as he allowed his head to fall forth a bit in thought. He was the silent type, the firm one. She also was quite firm when she needed to be but she allowed herself to laugh all the same. Yue didn't do that. It saddened her a bit that she would be so open and he would be reserved. _

_"Even if I care for him, it is because he is my Creator. I would not be here had it not been for him. If nothing else, I thank him for allowing me the experience."_

_Nakuru stared at him, lips parting. "The experience?" she asked softly and she stopped in the middle of the path._

_He slowed at her tone, glancing over his shoulder and then stopping altogether, facing her. _

_"This isn't an experience, Yue." She said to him, coming close. "This is life. Our lives. Yours and mine. We exist now. We won't suddenly cease to exist tomorrow."_

_Yue didn't look the slightest bit convinced. _

_Nakuru shook her head at him, grimacing. "I don't understand why you don't like being outside. Why this is such a task for you, to exist. Don't you look forward to anything? Ever?"_

_The angel hesitated in answering, blinking hooded gray eyes. "I can't say I do." He admitted quietly. And he turned to look toward the house, long silver hair winding around his graceful neck and pooling over his shoulders down his back. "It isn't as if we were created for much of anything. We were created to guard the Clow Book. And we do. Our wandering around is thanks to his generosity. We weren't made to live lives, as you put it. We weren't made to experience anything, to have emotions and feel anything. He made us with one thing in mind and that is our duty."_

_Nakuru gazed at him, at his profile as he slowly turned back in her direction but not coming to face her fully._

_"You don't believe in love?" she asked him gently._

_He looked at her quickly, perhaps to see if she was joking. But at the seriousness on her face he arched another eyebrow. "No, of course not." And turned away to continue walking up the path._

_Nakuru sprang in front, blocking him and making him pull up short. "What you feel for Clow. That isn't love? What you feel towards me? Aren't we friends? Don't you have any feelings for any of us here?"_

_He stared at her, lips parted. And she sensed he was afraid to answer. Because they hadn't been created to feel. They had been created for a sole purpose and anything outside of that was irrelevant. _

_"I'll tell you what I feel." She said to him in a small whisper. "That way you won't be afraid of what I know you feel. I love Clow very much. I love Spinel Sun because he always gets angry when I play tricks on him. I love Keroberos because unlike Spinel Sun Keroberos knows how to take a joke. And I love you because you're everything I would like to be."_

_Yue stared at her with a frown. "Me?"_

_And she gazed back, unsure what to add. She wanted to add something. "There are times when I wish I could steel myself but I feel too much. And I get frightened, too, that Clow should see. But Clow isn't the kind of person to shut us away or rid himself of us because we relate to him. Because we relate to those around us. I think, or a small part of me thinks, that Clow created us to be like his children-"_

_Yue exhaled, throwing an exasperated look before moving to go around her. _

_She blocked him. "And I think you feel the same way, too, but you just won't admit it. I think you enjoy being alive and don't want to make a foolish move to jeopardize what you have."_

_"And I think you've finally related to those mortals a bit too much. It's clouding the way you think." He said stonily._

_"It's clouding the way I feel." She corrected. She lifted a hand to his face, causing him to recoil a bit at the touch of her fingers. He had the smoothest skin, gray eyes wide and innocent. She gazed at him steadily, hoping she was doing the right thing. "I feel so many things inside, so many conflicting emotions. And that's what I thought it was, at first. Conflicting emotions. But it isn't that, Yue. It's conflicting thoughts. I know what I feel. I just don't understand it."_

_"Understand what?" he asked faintly, staring at her in almost panicked disbelief. _

_She laid her palm flat against his cheek, pulling him down a bit. And very slowly she rose and placed a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth, eyes closing briefly. Upon doing so her eyes came open and she gazed at him from centimeters away, wanting to read something in his eyes. Wanting to read his thoughts there._

_He stared back, uncertain, but frozen in her embrace at the same time. _

_With the same unhurried movement she lifted her hand further up along his cheek, rising once more. This time he seemed to allow her, as if interested to see what she would do and what it would feel like this time. Gently, she guided his mouth towards hers, lifting her own to meet his. His lips were soft but he seemed frightened to move. Which was fine with her because she savored the kiss nonetheless. She tasted him upon her lips, felt the silkiness of his bangs underneath her fingertips. And she heard his heart pounding, much like hers was. She hoped he heard hers as well because she wanted him to know that she also was afraid of where they were heading. He was not alone in his fears._

_She broke the kiss, remaining close even after she heard him inhale shakily. Only then did she open her eyes once more, looking up at him. His skin was paler than usual, gray eyes wide in curious confusion. _

_And as if suddenly feeling something he turned his head to look toward the house, to see Clow at the back, form clothed in his billowing robe._

_Nakuru felt him stiffen a moment before she did but she felt cold only when he backed away from her slowly. She looked at him before dragging her eyes back to Clow. Her creator merely turned away, returning inside the house._

_Yue stared after him and then looked at her, lips parted._

_"Yue-"_

_"Iie." He said shortly. And he left her, moving toward the house._

_She stared after him, wordlessly._

Nakuru opened her eyes, slowly allowing her body to float back down to the couch. And she wiped the tears from her eyes, sitting up painfully. 

Eriol was sitting beside her already, face blank.

She looked at him, grimly. "There's only one thing I realized." She said quietly to him. "I realized that I have become Yue." And she rose to her feet and walked out of the room.

Eriol looked off after her, thoughtfully. "And Yue has become you."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Syaoran stared at the floor between his parted knees, legs drawn in against his chest. Beside him, sleeping peacefully lay Sakura, Kero sitting beside her pillow silently. There hadn't been a word exchanged between the three of them for about an hour, the hour in which Sakura had fallen asleep. Outside, the sun had long since set and now moonlight drifted in through the parted curtains, a faint breeze cooling the room.

He felt so cold without it.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Syaoran looked up, snapping his neck. Keroberos beside him stiffened and quickly looked at him, fearfully.

"You can't be here!" the stuffed animal said in a panic.

The door opened, admitting the hallway light to creep in and then Touya was peeking in. "Sakura-"

His dark eyes caught on Syaoran next to the bed and he frowned at him. Not in anger, Syaoran realized, but in a quiet confusion.

"Sakura wasn't feeling well," he replied to the unanswered question. "I've been watching over her for a while."

Kero remained silent and frozen in his stuffed animal pose.

Touya hesitated the slightest bit, eyes shifting toward Sakura's sleeping figure. Syaoran also glanced over but quickly dragged his eyes back to Touya as the older boy exhaled loudly. 

"You can't stay here for much longer," Touya said finally in a subdued tone, hard eyes resting on him. "My father can't come home and find you here in the room with her. And especially not in the dark." He came in all the way, leaving the door open, and went to her window, dragging the curtains back and securing them at the sides.

"I'll leave soon. In a few minutes," Syaoran nodded. "I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

Touya didn't reply to that. It almost seemed as if he weren't paying attention. But as he wound back toward the door he paused halfway out and said, without turning his head to face Syaoran, " I'm in my room with Yukito. Come find me if anything."

Syaoran nodded in surprise. "Hai."

Touya hesitated for another moment, thoughtful it seemed. Then he did turn his head to look at Syaoran, dark eyes studying his face. There seemed to be accusation in his look but as Syaoran stared back it melted away and then he merely shook his head and walked out. The door closed quietly behind him and Syaoran was left in the darkness of the room.

"What was that about?" Kero asked, finally relaxing from his strained posture in relief.

Syaoran shook his own head in confusion before slowly moving to rise, joints creaking. He grimaced, stretching to his full height and looked around quickly, eyes coming to rest on his backpack.

"You're leaving now?" Kero asked as he went forth and lifted it onto his shoulder.

Syaoran nodded wordlessly, securing the backpack. He paused, looking around the room as if he was forgetting something but then, as expected, his eyes drifted over toward Sakura's sleeping form. He gazed at her for a long while, amber brown eyes blinking wearily.

"I'll look over her," Kero said, knowing very well he didn't need to say it because the Chinese boy was already expecting it of him.

Syaoran nodded nonetheless and slowly floated over, hesitating beside her. Lifting a hand he brushed his knuckles across the skin of her cheek gently, eyes sad. And then, with Kero watching, he leaned forward and placed a kiss against her forehead, staying there long enough to breathe in the scent drifting from her hair. 

Kero floated up and away, hovering beside the window.

Syaoran rose back to his full height, finger trailing away reluctantly, and slowly turned, walking over toward the window.

"Say one word to her about it and I string you up alive and pull your stuffing out." The Chinese boy said quietly.

Kero threw him a glare as Syaoran climbed out the window

Touya leaned back in the chair, eyes closing as he slumped his long frame into the cushion. He sensed when the brat left, especially in this darkness where all his senses were focused. He allowed a small, reluctant smile to curl his lips.

He would always be there for his little sister but it felt good to have others worry with him over her.

He looked toward Yukito.

The young man was asleep, breathing deeply. He gazed at him for a long moment, eyes saddening. It was strange, as if he could see shadows surrounding his friend. Shadows darker than the blackness of the room, to the point that they were silhouettes in the darkness. 

He wondered what Yuki dreamt about. What visions he saw before his closed eyelids and what he felt inside, what this weakness felt like, consuming him each day.

Because he did know the truth. He had known the truth for a long time but only recently had he understood what kind of toll it took on his friend, to support…something else. Something magical.

To _be_ something magical.

_"Ruby…Moon…"_

Touya snapped his head back to stare at his friend, a frown crossing his brow. Had he just said something?

Yukito exhaled through softly parted lips. "Ruby…" And his head fell to the side, hair falling gently onto his forehead.

_Yue…_

His eyes came open slowly, taking in the world in a matter of seconds, understanding everything around him and not feeling the need to question it all. Here he was. Here he had been for several years now. And here he would remain, forever content under the care of his Master and his peers.

_Yue…_

The snow fell almost lazily outside the window, drifting down in the blue shadows of the moonlit evening. Beside him stood Keroberos, large wings hanging at his sides limply. He was saying something, furry mouth moving, snout pointing outward at the snow as it came down.

"_My life will depart this world today."_

Yue felt himself cave inward as the words echoed around him, spoken in that deep yet quiet tone. 

"_You will be her Judge."_

He wanted to be back in the garden, that wonderful spring day when he had fallen asleep under the cherry blossom tree with Keroberos resting at his feet, and Clow at his side, reading silently. He wanted to be back there in the autumn evening when Clow had walked ahead of them, motioning to the trees, the sunset falling wonderfully on his black, black hair. He wanted to be flying through that summer sky, Keroberos far below looking up at him and smiling in that catty fashion that was all his own, Clow standing by his side and waving.

He didn't want to be here this winter night to hear Clow tell him that it was time he passed away.

"_Keroberos, you will decide the candidate."_

_Iie!_ He wanted to scream it, to question him and to fight him on it. He didn't want it all to change. It didn't ever have to change. He could stay here forever, always happy. If it had to do with what he and Ruby Moon had shared, he would sacrifice it. Gladly! 

_But please…_

_"I wish to speak to you outside, Yue. You and Nakuru as well."_

He should have known. He should have known that this was the end. He should have accepted the fact that Clow would not be there when it was over and done with. But he couldn't have known the outcome. He had held fast to everything he had ever been taught. And why not? It was all he knew. Like a child. That's what he had been. A child, to believe everything he had ever been told and to be trustworthy of everything. 

And in the end all he had wanted was for her to be safe. For her to be spared. He had wanted it because he would never have been able to live with what had transpired between him and Ruby Moon. He would have looked upon her and seen his shame. 

And yet, he would not have stopped loving her. And he would not have stopped wondering what could have happened if.

Always if…

_I don't want to remember this. I can't remember this anymore. _

_"Tell me this is how you want it and I will not fail you."_

Her voice again. It was always her voice, resounding through his head. Whispering in the dark corners of his mind, never allowing him to forget what he had done to her. Never letting him forget that he had trapped her, had condemned her to sleep for so many years, to lose so much time. And to be alone with her misery. 

_No, not again. Not anymore._

The snow fell still, silently. The night was cold outside, the windows were foggy. It was beautiful. Everything had been beautiful then, so simple. And he had felt such love. Even if he could only admit years and years later, he had felt so much love around him. With Keroberos rambling away in his low growl of a voice, his words falling upon his deaf ears.

Such love.

He hadn't needed another Master. He hadn't needed another friend. Clow should have always been enough. And even though they had parted on such terms…

_I want Clow…_

Eriol lifted his head slowly, dark eyes searching the room. He could hear Nakuru in the kitchen, no doubt looking for something to eat even though she didn't need it. And Spinel Sun slept contentedly in the warm glow of the fire blazing before them in the fireplace.

Yue was weakening. And Sakura was failing because of it, because of her insufficient magic power. Eventually they would both fall. 

But the brother. The brother had the magic power necessary to rectify the situation. He had the power to sustain Yue all by himself. And never would he have expected such a connection between Sakura's brother and Yukito. Nor would he have expected the little twist between Sakura and Syaoran. How delightfully some things worked out.

He lifted his hand out before him, a gentle breeze suddenly rising from the small object he held in his hand.

"Release…"

Spinel Sun lifted his head, eyes snapping open. "Eriol..?"

From the kitchen came Nakuru as brilliant light exploded from the swirling object in her Master's hand. "Nan desu ka?" she asked, eyes widening.

Eriol merely smiled. "It's the perfect time." He said quietly, taking hold of the long staff that appeared in the air before him. And he looked toward Nakuru.

Kero looked toward the window, a frown crossing his brow. 

_Clow's aura.._

Beside him Sakura stirred, shifting in bed before slowly rising into a seated position. She looked over at Kero, face pale. "It's Clow…" she whispered faintly and with a grimace she slowly dropped her feet to the floor and rose.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" Kero lifted off the bed, getting into her way as she began to stumble toward her dresser.

"I have to go…"

_"Sakura!"_

The girl ignored him as she staggered against the dresser. She hesitated to take a break before standing on wobbly legs and she pulled forth her Key, holding it before her on its chain.

"Release!"

_"Sakura! No!"_

Bright white light filled the room as a wand came into being before his Card Mistress. And she took hold of it, pulling out a card with surprising quickness.

"Fly!"

She tossed the Card into the air and lifted her staff to it, barely understanding as the star at the top of her staff began to twirl. Magic filled the room, the faint prickling on her bare skin. She forced herself focus, ignoring the room as it spun. Ignoring everything except the Card, and the wings that suddenly took hold of her from behind and lifted her off her bedroom floor.

With Kero screaming at her she swooped out of the room, intent on finding Clow. Once and for all.

Touya lifted his head, eyes widening as he suddenly felt the magic from his sister's room.

"Sakura-"

From the bed before him a faint blue glow outlined Yukito's form, underneath the blankets. He looked toward his friend, the glow reflected in his eyes as his friend's figure lifted off the bed and suddenly vanished, phasing away into nothingness.

"Yuki!"

_God, not now…_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

                Sakura swooped down, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. It was so difficult. She couldn't see straight and breathing hurt. She felt pain stabbing at her sides as if she had run such a terrible race to cause such cramps. But she knew it was because of her weak magic, because she had been weak to begin with. She shouldn't be doing this now, especially not in this condition.

                _God, I almost died today…_

                Her feet had barely touched down to the hard ground of Penguin Park when the wings sustaining her vanished, trailing back into the form of a Card. She stumbled and fell to her knees, hands catching her as she hunched over. For a moment she simply breathed. One painful breath followed by another, needing to ease the ache in her chest. The Card fluttered to the ground directly before her and she stared at it, lifting one hand to wipe the trails of sweat on her face.

                "Arigato," she murmured and she reached out and dragged the Card toward her, lifting it and depositing it into her pocket where the others waited. Tugging her staff she slowly sat back on her knees, straightening and closing her eyes as she managed another wonderful breath. The night was cold, she realized. Goosebumps rose on her arms and bare legs, shivers running down her back. But these weren't cold shivers.

                These were-

                She whirled, looking over her shoulder as a bright pink light flared her way. She didn't have a moment to understand; she flung her body sideways hitting the ground hard across her side, cheek scraping the cement.

                The light streaked directly through the spot she had just been, aimed down to the ground and striking it powerfully. Chips and pebbles of rock sprayed her as the beam tore into it and she turned her face away, feeling the stone splinters rain on her.

                "Is that it, then?" came a soft feminine voice from several feet away.

                Sakura opened her cautiously, peeking one open and then the other as she became aware of someone standing not too far away. 

                She was beautiful, a tall and slender woman with the most amazing burgundy hair falling down her back and a single braid of hair resting over her shoulder and down her breast. Sakura stared up into her eyes and those eyes were the same color as her hair, her face young and soft-looking. Her frame was clothed in a long black slip and her hands and arms covered in gloves the same color.

                Sakura gingerly sat up and then grimaced as she felt the earth revolve around her. Her vision spun, the image of the woman twirling around her and dizzying her. She lifted a hand to her eyes, wanting it to stop, wanting the earth to just stop for a moment so that she could regain her bearing. "Where's Clow?" she demanded, stalling. So long as there was no movement she would be good. Words usually didn't hurt and once she was back on solid ground she would try to hold her own against this new enemy.

                "Clow…?" the woman asked and as Sakura looked at her, trying to differentiate one blurry image from the other, she came a step closer, holding up a gloved hand. "Clow is dead, Mistress," she replied. A bright red light flared to life in her palm and her face shown wickedly in the glow, long eyes suddenly maliciously evil.

                "Mistress?" Sakura questioned, eyes widening fearfully. She stared at the glow in the woman's hands, uncertain whether or not to turn and run. And she couldn't drag her eyes from that light, couldn't focus on anything else but that. There was power there, a familiar thrum to its energy but not familiar at the same time.

                The woman smiled faintly, eyes narrowing. "That is what they call you, is it not? Yue and Keroberos?" she asked and she suddenly moved, pointing her hand outward, a muscle clenching in her jaw.

                The light flared once, powerfully, and from its brilliant depths came several shards of ruby crystal-like material. 

                Sakura recoiled, one arm flying to her face to protect herself in panic.

                And someone landed before her, an arm reaching out and embracing her. She felt herself get crushed up against someone and she instantly clutched at him, holding on for dear life. Grasping him by his side she encountered soft silky hair and she knew who he was.

                "Yue-" she cried against his chest.

                Yue looked over his shoulder and he threw up his free hand, a gentle blue light arcing upward with his gesture, tossing up a shield. The ruby shards caught in the air of his shield and vanished instantly, fading away like streaks of light. He was left staring at his Mistress' attacker and he felt his heart fall out from under him, gray-blue eyes widening.

                "Ruby…Moon…"

                Ruby Moon stared back, head bowed, red eyes gleaming in the light of the moon. And never had he seen her look so angry, body quivering from her fury. Her hair seemed to float up on her own currents of power, eyes flashing with an inner streak of red lightning. She slowly lowered her hand, the glow extinguished, and she merely glared at him, face shadowed.

                Yue slowly rose, leaving Sakura at his feet.

                "Yue-" she whispered, reaching up and grasping his wing. 

                Yue ignored her, staring at the woman before her. "Ruby Moon…" he uttered, face paling to a deathly gray in the moonlight. "What are you doing here?"

                She didn't respond for a moment, staring at him lazily. He looked confused and drained, but still beautiful, as unearthly as any angel that had fallen. "I am doing what I have wanted to do for so long," she answered quietly. She felt the pain inside just by looking at him, felt it deep inside reaching out to engulf her. Wanting to engulf her. She thrust it away once more, locking it down inside, away from his prying eyes.

                Yue took a step toward her. "Who sent you? Clow? Is Clow here?" he questioned instantly and he lifted his gaze to the side, looking about cautiously. "I sense him, Nakuru. Inside me, I sense his power. As if he had never died, and I know that to be a lie. What is going on?"

                Ruby Moon backed away the more he drew close. Her eyes shifted toward Sakura on the ground, heaving in exhaustion, and she looked back at Yue, studying him. "Stop," she ordered firmly and he did so, freezing in place. "That's as far as you go."

                Yue stared at her, breath held.

                The woman cocked her head at him, a small smile twisting her lips. "Your Mistress weakens still, Yue. You have not been doing a very good job," she said in a childishly teasing tone. "I thought after so long you would be able to understand what to do in the case of a new Master. After all," and her eyes became stone cold, face darkening, "it was I imprisoned, not you."

                Sakura looked from the woman to Yue in confusion.

                Yue in turn slowly looked over his shoulder toward her, body shifting faintly. He was getting ready for something, Sakura realized and the realization was not in the least comforting.

                "Leave," Yue commanded her quietly, blue-gray eyes catching on his Mistress.

                Sakura frowned in bewilderment but slowly tried to rise, staggering as she felt how heavy her limbs were.

                "No, I don't think so," Ruby Moon disagreed, also shifting into a ready stance. "She stays, Yue, just as you do. Until he arrives, because he wishes to speak to us and I think we should hear what he has to say."

                "What is this about, Nakuru?" Yue demanded. "Is it Clow who has been behind all the attacks? I know it's him, you don't even have to tell me. It's all I sense," the angel practically growled. "The magic in the air, the feel of it buzzing all around. How can it not be him?"

                Nakuru smiled cattily, flinging her braid of hair defiantly. "And what would you say if it was him, Yue? That you were sorry? Sorry for trapping me in that staff? Were you ever really sorry?" she questioned snappishly. "Because I see you with him and it's as if I had never existed. As if everything you and I always spoke of had not been."

                Yue stared at her. "Him?" he asked faintly, sounding as if he didn't want to know.

                Nakuru stared at him. "Kinomoto-san…" she sang in a coldly teasing tone.

                Sakura eyes widened and she looked at Yue's back, blinking in weary confusion. "Yue," she said again and this time she said it forcefully, feeling emotion stuff her throat thick.

                The angel didn't look at her.

                "Did you think I would never be freed?" Ruby Moon asked softly. "Did you believe I would spend the rest of my years trapped in that staff, floating in that dead, black sleep?"

                Yue didn't answer, gazing at her.

                "Because that's what it was, Yue. A cold sleep void of light. I had nothing! No friends, no comfort. Nothing but an endless sleep ruled by black nightmares of despair. And I couldn't run from it, Yue. I couldn't escape it because it was all I was. It would have been worse had I woken up and been aware in that blackness," she whispered in a hiss. "I prayed for that never to happen because even in my dreams I was aware that that course would destroy me."

                Sakura rose to her feet, swaying a bit on unsteady feet.

                Yue slowly bowed his head, long silver hair trailing across his back. "I never meant for it to happen that way, Nakuru," he said softly. "I thought it would be me in that staff. It was what I expected, what I wanted," he murmured.

                Ruby Moon threw him a sardonic look. "What you wanted," she echoed, not believing a word.

                "What I needed," he said firmly, looking at her. "I needed to be away. Away from you, away from everything you promised me. Because you and I both know that what we had between us…" he shook his head slowly, breaking off.

                Sakura stared silently now, looking from Ruby Moon to Yue, eyes wide. 

                _What we had between us..?_

                Ruby Moon shook her head of long, burgundy hair. "Please, Yue. No more lies. Especially now, not after everything I lived through. You didn't want to be away from what I offered. You were _ashamed_ of it. Ashamed of me. And you denied me because of that shame. You couldn't stand to not be with Clow," she said steadfastly, head held high. "And I never blamed you for that fear. Because I feared the same thing." That beautiful light flashed in her palms again, hair lifting once more as she lowered her head to glare at him. The magic threw light on her youthful face, shadows dancing about her as the power crackled. 

                "Ruby Moon-" he said slowly, lifting a hand out to calm her. 

                "I wanted to be your friend," she said faintly. "I wanted you to open up to everything the world had to offer. The different emotions one has to ever-changing situations. Would it have been so terrible? To laugh, just once? To _love_, just once?"

                In the background Sakura stared, squinting against the light. She was powerful, the woman. Shimmering like a dark angel and just as beautiful. Yue was her mirror image, beauty and magic. But he was weakening just standing there, Sakura herself felt it.

                "It doesn't matter anymore," the woman was saying quietly, eyes closing as she shook her head. "I didn't come here for this, I'm afraid."

                Yue studied her, eyes narrowing questioningly. "Then why did you come here?"

                Nakuru lifted a hand, face turning away a bit, and she splayed her fingers. 

                Sakura recoiled with a frightened cry as the pure magic burst from the woman's hand, surging in her direction but Yue slid in the way easily, throwing up another brilliant blue misty shield that deflected the attack. The power ricocheted and went wide, vanishing into the night and the woman's eyes came open, anger clouding her face.

                "Stay out of my _way!_" she shouted furiously at the white-haired angel. "You aren't the problem!"

                "Whose problem?" Yue replied, gray eyes flashing and he hesitated, inhaling shallowly.

                The woman's wings suddenly flapped, the gossamer shimmering, and she floated off the ground. "I will go through you, Yue. I've slept hundreds of thousands of nights and I've awoken stronger than before. Do _not_ force my hand-"

                "You can't have her," Yue whispered, glaring up at her. "I follow Clow's last wish and I will do so until my end, even if it's at your hands. She is my Mistress and I will fight for her."

                Sakura stared at him, shaking her head senselessly. "No, wait. _Wait-_" she broke in, panic rising inside.

                "I wanted to save you for last, Yue," she said, sounding sincerely apologetic. "I wanted to make you feel everything that you did to me, see everything through my eyes. Trap you away to live in your nightmares." She shrugged then, sighing. "Have it your way."

                She lifted her hand, Yue tensing before her.

                "Ruby Moon."

                The voice stopped them all cold, the woman frowning as she turned to look to her side at the shadow hovering there. 

                Sakura followed their gazes, straining to see into that darkness but the figure came forth into the range of Ruby Moon's light and her world promptly shifted about her.

                "Eriol…"

                The dark-haired boy's expression was of calm politeness, a large cloak falling around his slender frame. He held a staff in his grasp and beside him, prowling darkly, was a large black feline. Sakura stared in disbelief and looked at Yue quickly, a hand reaching out, unsure what to do. But she stopped as she registered the look on Yue's face.

                The look of pure fear. His eyes were wide, lips parted, figure stiff. 

                "Yue," said Eriol in a quiet tone, head tilting.

                "_Iie…"_ Yue whispered so faintly it could have been a breeze sweeping passed them. "It isn't…possible…"

                And before him Ruby Moon turned to face him once more. And smiled coldly.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

                "Well, before we have blood on our hands," Eriol said smoothly, tapping his staff to the ground absentmindedly, "perhaps we should all get reacquainted once more."

                Sakura stared, icy fingers reaching up her figure, goose bumps breaking out over her skin. Eriol. Eriol of all people, to be standing before her, very much aware of everything that was going on, of everything she stood for. Eriol, with his sweetly endearing smile and crescent moon eyes.

                Eriol with the presence of Clow.

                Yue was paler than the brightest moon, lips parted. His glance shifted toward Ruby Moon and she was looking almost smug, her hair blowing about her face.

                For a long moment, no one said anything. They stood in perfect silence, the big, black feline beside Eriol licking his snout in an expression close to malice. Sakura stared at the creature, wondering how her bones would sound snapping between his jaws. She swallowed and quickly looked back at Eriol, panic freezing her frame. "What's happening?" she asked fearfully.

                Eriol cocked his head at her, expression still polite. "Perhaps you can tell us," he said amiably. "You're not feeling well…are you?"

                Yue looked at her over his shoulder, reassuring her. And slowly, he floated backward, coming to stand before her. He held out a hand behind him, gazing coldly at Eriol and Ruby Moon and even as Sakura marveled inwardly at the display of affection, she immediately placed her hand in his. Yue pulled her close to his back, straightening and holding his head proud.

                "She is weak, Yue." Eriol fixed his dark eyes on the angel, sounding as if he sensed something amiss. 

                "Iie," Yue corrected. "She is not yet strong."

                Sakura fought the urge to cower behind Yue.

                "She won't last," Ruby Moon murmured lazily and she looked toward Eriol. "I can finish her with one blow."

                Yue stiffened faintly. 

                Eriol reprimanded her with a look. "That's not the point," he said succinctly. "The point was for Keroberos and Yue to find a suitable Card Master." And he suddenly frowned, looking about. "Where is Keroberos, if I may ask?"

                Sakura only realized then that Kero was not around. She didn't reply, allowing Yue to answer all questions.

                The angel shook his head. "I do not know," he answered quietly.

                Ruby Moon crossed her arms over her chest. 

                Eriol looked the slightest bit impatient. "Well, we can not start this without all the players present. Perhaps we should wait a bit?" he glanced toward Ruby Moon.

                "Wait a bit…" she rolled the suggestion around a bit. "If you wish. To me it doesn't matter anymore."

                Yue remained silent, standing before Sakura like a pillar of strength. They fell quiet once more and Sakura breathed shallowly, studying the strange woman and then Eriol, uncertain as to what she felt or even if she believed what she saw. 

                "Yue…"

                Her guardian tilted his head a bit to show he listened but did not say a word.

                "Yue, what is going on?" she asked faintly.

                The Judge made no move to answer and from her position several yards away Ruby Moon suddenly smiled brilliantly. "I would be happy to answer that question," she called over.

                Eriol smiled a bit slyly at her, shaking his head as he waited patiently.

                "Or would you rather tell it, then, Yue?" the woman asked innocently.

                The Judge looked at her, long hair brushing across his back at the gesture. "No, I want to hear your version," he answered in a clipped tone.

                Sakura's eyes shifted to the woman again.

                Ruby Moon shrugged, long arms uncrossing and floating at her sides as she took a step, eyes closing. "Once upon a time," she began grandly, with a large, sweeping gesture, "there was an all powerful magician." And she motioned toward Eriol, bowing to him comically.

                Eriol nodded back, going along with the show.

                "This magician," continued Ruby Moon as she straightened and twirled a bit, "was known by the name of Clow Reed."

                Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Eriol in disbelief. Beside her Yue stood as silent as a statue.

                "Clow Reed had two Guardians which he had created of himself. A bit of the moon and a bit of the sun," Ruby Moon said, her voice dropping a bit as she lifted her face to the black night, eyes still closed. She resembled a praying martyr, her expression saddening. "And his Guardians were magnificent."

                Sakura turned her head up to gauge Yue's reaction but he was still as a stone.

                "However, Clow Reed was not done. He wanted more. He wanted, for his Guardians, others who were like them. Beings who understood what they were, who would live with them side by side, live _as _them. And so was the creation of Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun."

                The large black feline blinked, seeming bored with the whole tale.

                "The Guardians and their Master lived peacefully, happily. Or so was believed. But one day, one of the Guardians realized something of the outside world, the world they didn't participate in. This Guardian caught a moment, a small moment…of love."

                The woman paused for a long moment, head bowing, arms lifted above her and curling about her crown as she slowly lowered them limply. "The Guardian…" she whispered, "wanted to know what it was, this emotion. This thing that Clow had explained as love. And this Guardian didn't understand until very late that love was what she felt for another of the Guardians. Not love, as in the love between two friends. But love as in…two soulmates. Two halves of a whole. Separated."

                Yue stared at her, expression of strange mixture of coldness and longing. Sakura had never seen the expression on his face before and seeing it now she could not find the words to comfort him.

                "The Guardian she loved didn't understand then. He thought it was wrong, to love. Because as Guardians they had not been created to love. They had been created with a single task in mind, one purpose, and anything beyond that was…" she shook her head faintly, back turned to them, "wrong."

                "And what would you have had me think?" Yue suddenly demanded, stiffening. He turned to look at Eriol, anger blazing in his gray eyes. "You never wanted me to believe differently, up until the very end. Our purpose was to serve you and to serve the Cards. It was all I _knew!"_

                "It would not have been wrong," Eriol said softly.

                Yue's eyes widened at his words, frame standing rigidly. "Don't you say that. Especially not now. It's too late now," he whispered coldly. He turned to face Ruby Moon who had twirled a bit when he had started to speak. "I never wanted that for you, that darkness. I never wished it upon you. I wished it upon myself, I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything. I needed to be away from you, from everything you represented. Because I was not going to fall like you did."

                Ruby Moon's face darkened.

                The Judge turned on Eriol once more. "To be in your eyes, in your heart. That was grace. And I was not going to allow myself to fall from that. All I ever believed was that it was wrong and you never made me believe otherwise."

                "I never made you believe anything," Eriol said in reply to him. "Your mind was your own. Your _heart_ was your own. Even now."

                Yue lowered his head, face cold with anger. "No. You will not make this my fault entirely. Everything I did was for you, in your name."

                "Even your decisions, then? All in Clow Reed's name?" Ruby Moon asked, turning to stand off against him. 

                "Always," Yue stated firmly.

                Ruby Moon nodded, as if she believed him. And she pointed suddenly passed him with a slender finger. "Then explain him," she demanded.

                And Yue and Sakura turned to face Kinomoto Touya standing only a stone throw away.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

                Sakura was almost sure the world fell away underneath her. Kinomoto Touya stood only a few feet away, looking lost and terribly hurt. His dark eyes shifted from Yue to meet her gaze and she recoiled the tiniest bit, drawing close to Yue.

                "What a predicament," Eriol murmured in the background, underneath the din of white noise that was Sakura's world.

                And for the longest moment none of them said a thing. Touya's gaze merely went around the circle, hovering upon Eriol with a slight narrowing of the eyes. Ruby Moon didn't waver underneath his glare, silky long hair fluttering in the cool night breeze.

                "What am I not understanding then?" Touya asked then, sounding as if he were picking up a conversation.

                Ruby Moon shook her head. "No. It's what _I'm_ not understanding," she corrected and she looked at Yue with an arch to her eyebrow. 

                "Oni-chan, it's…it's…" Sakura said quickly, and she floundered, not even knowing what she could say to make anything seem less guilty than it was. "It's difficult to…explain-"

                "No, it really isn't," Eriol said with a nonchalant expression. "Simply put, we have a small crisis on our hands that Kinomoto-san can clear up for us." He turned to face Touya who glared at him warily. "For I dare say that you already know half the story, correct?"

                Sakura looked at Touya with wide green eyes.

                Touya nodded uncertainly, silent.

                "You know who I am?" Eriol asked.

                Touya hesitated. "I do not."

                Eriol exhaled wistfully. "Pity," he murmured. "Nonetheless, it's really quite simple. Your friend, Tsukishiro Yukito is a magical being I created once a long time ago."

                Yue stared at Touya silently. But the expression on his face wavered, lips tightening as Eriol spoke. Sakura looked at him, understanding that, of all the ways he had ever wanted Touya to know the truth, this was not one of them.

                "I know," Touya whispered faintly.

                Sakura snapped her head back around to stare in disbelief. "Oni-chan?"

                Yue's face registered confusion.

                "I've known for a long time now," Touya said quietly. "I knew Yuki was…different. Special." His dark gaze lifted from Sakura to Yue and he gazed at the angel as he spoke in that faint, gentle tone. "For a long time I've known that Sakura didn't go to play when she went to her friends' houses. I knew she had an inordinate amount of power, more than I possess, and that she was doing good things with them. And I felt, from the very first day that I met Yuki, that he would be connected to her…somehow."

                Sakura and Yue listened in rapt disbelief.

                "So, I know. About Yuki. About Sakura. And now I understand about…" he glanced at Yue, "you."

                Eriol nodded.

                "But I don't understand anything about her," he said and his eyes flew to Ruby Moon who was looking a bit bored. "Although I should have known you would be involved somehow. Akizuki Nakuru, wasn't it?"

                Ruby Moon managed to look flattered. "You remember," she said with a tilt of her head.

                Touya arched an eyebrow.

                Ruby Moon turned away from his glare, once more lifting her face to the stars. "A name means nothing, nonetheless…" she whispered faintly. "Ruby Moon. Nakuru. Yukito. Yue. Eriol. Clow. They mean nothing. They are merely two halves of one whole, or two beings separated cruelly. I won't pretend that I am Nakuru when I am Ruby Moon."

                The group as a whole turned to face her as she murmured wistfully to the shimmering orb hanging in the night sky. 

                "Ask me what you wish to know and I will tell it," she said finally.

                Touya blinked, gaze shifting over to Sakura and she looked at him, shrugging faintly. He nodded to her, one curt nod before taking a step forward, arms crossing over his chest. "Just tell me what your part is," he said.

                Ruby Moon's head came down slowly, one foot scuffing the ground absentmindedly. "My part," she murmured quietly, hesitating. "I am the other half of Yue. I serve my Master as Guardian, beside Spinel Sun. Beyond that it does not matter what part I play."

                Touya clenched his jaw. "That's not good enough. I want to know why you're here, why you're hurting my sister. If you're the other half of Yue why are you fighting him? I was under the impression a soulmate would be happy to be reunited-"

                "Do not use that word," she said suddenly, sharply. She threw a glare at him over her shoulder. 

                Touya tilted his head. "Isn't that what you are though? Two halves. Soulmates. Isn't that the proper term?"

                "I do not like that word. I don't believe in its meaning," she said haughtily. 

                Yue bowed his head silently.

                "A soulmate does not leave you behind, does not abandon you when you need help the most," she said in a trembling voice. 

                Touya doubted her voice shivered because of anger. He glanced at Yue wordlessly, wanting the angel to look up or at least defend himself against her words but he remained silent, long silver hair falling down his back and shining in the moonlight. "Then we're back at the beginning," he said quietly. "What am I not understanding, Yuki?"

                Sakura glanced up at Yue as he grimaced faintly. 

                Eriol was gazing at Yue gently. "It is not love, Yue," he said quietly.

                "It is!" Yue cried, lifting his head and glaring at him. And he quickly sent a small glance toward Touya but once more bowed his head.

                Eriol smiled sadly and he floated forward, pausing before Sakura and Yue, who automatically pulled his Mistress behind himself. "Yue," he said softly, lifting a hand and pressing it against his angel's face. "What you feel is not love. Not the kind of love you want it to be. You know it isn't."

                Yue didn't meet his gentle gaze. "I need it to be," he whispered almost inaudibly.

                Eriol shook his head. "You were put here for a reason. There was a destiny for you, written in the stars, in your soul, long before you ever understood. You came to this place, this time, because there were people here who needed you. Your Mistress, who stands at your side. She is a fine choice and Keroberos did a good job seeking her out."

                Sakura stared at him from around Yue's arm.

                "And then there is Kinomoto-san. He is here for a reason as well and you know what his reason is, why he is a part of this. You need to accept it, you will not last much longer." Eriol's dark eyes darkened.

                Yue's eyes widened but he continued to stare at the ground, seemingly unable to lift his gaze. "Why can it not be love?" he asked sorrowfully.

                Eriol dropped his hand a bit, instead pulling forth a long lock of Yue's hair and smoothing it. "Because gratitude will never be the same as love," he answered. And he pulled away, his fingers leaving the smooth strands of Yue's hair.

                Yue stood in the middle of their circle, Sakura close by and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, gazing up at him. He turned a bit to look down at her and she smiled at him through tears that had suddenly risen in her eyes. He nodded to her, his other hand coming to clasp hers warmly.

                Ruby Moon stood embracing herself, facing outward across the park.

                Yue looked at her then, inhaling shallowly. "It was not my intention to hurt you," he said to her back. "I did feel something, when you held me. When you spoke to me. You shone with the light of the mortals and I was in awe of it. But I did not want to be abandoned either, no matter how much I wanted to be one with you."

                Ruby moon bowed her head and shook it, embracing herself even more. "I would not have abandoned you. I would have stayed by your side for all of eternity."

                "But we would not have survived without the power of Clow," Yue argued. "What does it matter if you were willing to stay with me for all eternity if we weren't even allowed that eternity? There was nothing I could have offered you. And there was only too much you were willing to offer me."

                Ruby Moon turned to look at him, face lost in sorrow. "Soulmates, Yue. Even without a corporal form we would have had the eternity."

                Yue gazed at her, lips parted. And very slowly, as if it were a struggle, he smiled faintly and Sakura was struck by the expression. Never had she seen Yue smile.

                "I was afraid," he said at last.

                Ruby Moon nodded, drawing closer. "I know you were. As was I for a long while until I thought that maybe if I were strong for the both of us we could make it work."

                Sakura glanced at Touya slowly as Yue and Ruby Moon spoke and she felt her heart snap at the look on his face. Tears were shimmering in his eyes as well, his mouth drawn tight and Sakura slowly released Yue's hand, drifting toward her brother. He looked down at her as she drew near and he managed a gentle smile for her as she took his hand instead, grasping tightly.

                Yue turned toward them as he felt Sakura let go and his gaze lifted to Touya. "To-ya," he whispered. And he hesitated. "I understand now."

                Touya nodded at him, holding Sakura at his side. "Gratitude. For my part as well," he said quietly. "All this time it was you who was getting something from me but it's not like that. It was me, getting something from you. A friend when I needed one, through all my hard times. A Guardian to Sakura when I couldn't be there, when I wasn't meant to be there." He continued to nod, as if he needed to convince himself.

                Sakura smiled gently once more at Yue. And then she looked toward Eriol. "What part do you play then, Eriol-kun? If I was such a good choice for Card Mistress why were you always sending things after me? Trying to hurt me?" she asked.

                Eriol returned the smile. "Because you were not yet strong enough. You are still not yet strong enough. Which is why it was destiny that Yue should choose you. In choosing you, he chose Kinomoto-san." He looked at Touya. "You have something, one last thing, that he needs. Something Sakura-san can not give him."

                Sakura looked up at her brother but he was already nodding. 

                "Power."


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

                Yue and Ruby Moon both gazed at Touya, the female Guardian now seeming a bit mournful. The air was suddenly colder, howling about them as the group stared in at each other. And as Sakura's eyes shifted from one person to another, she knew. No matter what happened and no matter on what terms they all ended up, they would all be tied to that moment, that event. 

                It frightened her.

                "I will not ask it of you," Yue said to Touya, eyes sorrowful but head held high.

                Touya stared right back, hand tight in his sister's grasp. "Even if I were to agree to it?" he asked quietly.

                Eriol's eyebrows lifted the slightest bit, gaze flying toward his angel. 

                "I feel it, inside. The drain of your strength," Touya continued. "I feel it, when you fade away, when you sleep in class or at the job. I feel your need."

                "It is _my_ need," Yue said with a shake of his head. 

                "You share your hunger with Sakura You draw on her." Touya's dark eyes were stone hard. And as Yue looked up in alarm, "In the end you will fade away and you will take her with you."

                The angel stared at him, stiff. And as Ruby Moon looked at him sorrowfully he whispered, "I know it…"

                Sakura stood with Touya, uncertain as to how the conversation had suddenly fallen back to her.

                "But you do not understand the consequences," Yue went on, face pale. "It would be you to sustain me, with your gift. And in giving the gift to me, there is much you would lose."

                Touya nodded, had already been nodding even as Yue had warned him.

                "Your mother," Yue said, the beginning edge of panic entering his tone. "You would give up the ability to see your mother, to hear her voice. And you will not be able to understand when Sakura is hurt. You will be oblivious now to all you have ever depended on."

                Touya hesitated momentarily, turning to look down at his sister and as she met his eyes he nodded, smiling faintly just for her. "Then I place her in your care. I give her to you to guard and during the day I will care for her as if none of this had ever transpired."

                "Oni-chan…" Sakura whispered, seeing the sweet sorrow on her brother's face and feeling her heart break.

                "After this you will be strong again, Sakura-san. Your strength will be your own and your Guardian will be reborn." Eriol's eyes were tender, face peaceful. "No longer will your weakness be tied to Yue and no longer will you suffer for another."

                "I do not suffer!" she cried frantically, not understanding but not wanting the inevitable sacrifice. "I can bear it, I _will _bear it-"

                "You are not meant to," Eriol disagreed gently and though his voice was soft his words were firm. "What is written will be and all else will fall away. Past mistakes will be rectified to avoid future ones."

                Sakura shook her head, feeling like a ten year old for some strange reason. She wanted to bow her head and weep the way only a child could. And she didn't want a change, didn't want sacrifices. Especially not on her behalf.

                "In the end it will be for the better, kaijuu," Touya said with a small and strained hint of teasing in his voice. Anything to wipe away the desperation on his sister's face. He faltered a bit when she merely bowed her head and very slowly he knelt down before her, gazing up at her as she turned her head to hide her tears. "It was never fair anyway," he said, smiling faintly for her. "That I could see oka-san and you couldn't. It always hurt me that I had some memory of her and you didn't. Even now, seeing her smiling down at you and not being able to tell you and make you understand that she loves us still."

                Sakura's shoulders shook but she remained silent.

                "It's one thing to tell you that she loves us, but it's an entirely different thing to make you understand," Touya whispered. "With otou-san you see the love on his face, everyday. You do not question it. With oka-san I see the love on her face everyday and I do not question it but you can't see it. All you have are pictures but you don't hear her voice and you don't see her glow when you laugh. You don't see her cry her tears of joy when you wake up every morning and sleep every night. And it isn't fair that I should have clear memories of her and you should have a photo, not when she loves us both as much as she does."

                His sister made a small whimpering sound lifting a hand and swiping it across her eyes clumsily.

                "It will be better now, Sakura," Touya said with a nod. "We'll be on equal ground and you will have a powerful Guardian. And I will be your brother still, who will pick on you and call you a monster and Yue will be Yuki still, to defend you against my wrath." And he smiled mischievously, lifting a hand and also wiping her tears.

                "I don't want it at that price," she sobbed, trembling.

                Touya nodded. "But for your protection I will have it at any price." And he rose, holding out his hand once more and allowing her to take it silently. Once she had done so he looked toward Yue, nodding faintly. 

                "I place myself in your hands."

                Yue gazed at him and for a moment he let himself believe there had been the shimmer of tears in the angel's eyes. But they were swept away with a slow blink and Yue nodded back.

                "Leave us," Yue whispered to the group.

Short chapter I know but I kinda thought it sad.. =) 

There are maybe two chapters left to this, just thought I should warn you all. But also, I wanted to drop a quick note mainly to Lord of the Rings fans (which has nothing to do with this group of readers at all but hey, some of y'all have to have liked the movie or the books, right?

Ho, ho, ho…*drool* Legolas…

***Clears throat*** Anyways, my sister and I are working on this new fic for Lord of the Rings but I'm not sure if ppl have read it or even liked it because ppl upload stories there a LOT! Like at least a hundred a day I figure so I doubt anyone even noticed. But Cass and I are sharing a fic (Cass writes CCS also but…racier stuff…hee hee hee…) and yes, it is a Legolas fic for all the screaming Orli fans out there. I kinda love the plotline and we have been arguing a LOT over it:

Aeslinn: No, Legolas will NOT be naked in it!

Cassandra: Why the hell NOT???

But I'm writing this because I want you guys to check it out. We are each taking turns writing chapters and I think even though I'm a big romantic at heart, Cass is an even bigger one (Lol!!) so it should be cool. If you wanna check it out it's under Cass' profile so just look up by author: Cassandra Salvia and look for The Witch Child. Leave a review if you can because I would like to know if we should even continue. I probably won't if we get flamed but I have a feeling Cass doesn't give a leaping crap…and if I hand it over to her entirely she may have poor Legolas naked and strapped to a bed with chocolate syrup all over him by the end of the fic (did chocolate syrup exist in Middle Earth…?).

Anyways, now that I've rambled, I'm off to shower and leave the computer to Cass who…seems to be glaring evilly at me…

Laters! Hope ya liked the chapter!! Or at least cried with it. ;)

-Aes


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

                Touya sat slowly, beside the large Penguin statue situated in the center of Penguin Park. The night had somehow turned colder and he regretted leaving the house with nothing but a flannel shirt over his T-shirt. But in his worry over Sakura nothing else had mattered and this was no different. He drew in his knees slowly, aware that the others had been taken aside, out of view and he raised his head as Yue reluctantly came to stand before him.

                "You understand what I will do?" Yue asked him quietly.

                Touya nodded although he appeared uncertain. "I do," he whispered and he bowed his head once more. If it was for Sakura he would do whatever he could. Anything for her.

                The angel remained standing over him for a moment and then, slowly, he knelt beside Touya, gray eyes gazing at him intently. Touya stared back, and he did not like this version of Yukito. He seemed colder and prouder and Yuki was nothing like that. In Yuki he saw sweetness and innocence. This creature beside him was not Yuki. He looked down once more, not wanting to see his face anymore.

                Yue reached out then, his hand taking hold of Touya's chin and he brought the gaze back  up to meet his own. Touya allowed him, wordlessly. And as he stared the angel's expression slowly softened somehow and Touya stared, mesmerized. The other hand lifted, pressing to his cheek and he found himself almost trapped, gazing into the creature's eyes with no hope of looking away.

                "To-ya," Yue whispered and his eyes widened for there before him Yue seemed to shift a bit, his image hazy and through it he saw Yuki. As he knew him and as he loved him. Yuki. Always Yuki. Touya gazed at him, a tender smile lifting the corners of his mouth as the angel said, "If it could have been different, if it could all be different-"

                "It would have ended the same," Touya finished for him firmly and he lifted his hand to the angel's face, pulling him against him and finally, for the first and only time, brushing a soft kiss to his lips. 

                Against him Yue did not resist, instead pressing closer, long slender hand lifting to grasp him tenderly, tangling in Touya's hair. This was what would have been, in that other reality, the one in which he had never known Ruby Moon and never understood what he did not have. It was ignorance and the most ignorant fool was no doubt the merriest. Sadness flooded him as he clung to the boy, wanting so much more and not understanding why people could love more than one person. Why there couldn't just be one person for everyone and no one else to make them tremble with one touch or one caress. 

                Why there had to be tears for such a happy gift to be exchanged.

                "I wish to forget…" Touya whispered against him and he slowly pulled his face away, instead resting it upon the angel's shoulder. "I wish to forget it all, especially my love for you."

                Yue stiffened against him, staring passed his head into the darkness of the night. To forget all of it, especially his love. Deep inside there was a sudden terrible pain, in his heart and strangely, inexplicably, tears welled up in his eyes.

                Are you sure?" he asked faintly.

                For a moment Touya did not respond, his shoulders barely lifting with every breath he took. And then, inhaling Yue's soft scent he said, "Yes," and he closed his eyes to hide away his own tears.

                Yue gently bowed his head, the tears falling from his eyes and his hand fell from Touya's hair to the nape of his neck where it came to rest. "Then it will be," he said quietly. Closing his eyes as well he said, "Wish for it, with all your heart, at this very moment and when you awaken you will have your wish."

                Touya did not reply but Yue sensed agreement from him. 

                And from behind his closed eyelids came a gentle soft light, as pure as sunlight and laughter. He found himself following it, looking into it and straining to see what was there for someone stood there bathed in that holy light. His body felt warm, slowly heating up, and it was as if he had been embraced by his mother. He felt himself drift there, for so long, supported by all things good and tender, and in the light came Yukito's face only it was barely understandable to his eye and it seemed to fade. He reached for it, crying out Yuki's name and understanding that he did not want Yuki to go. He did not want to forget and he did not want to ever be in the darkness of ignorance.

                Far away he felt the loving caress of someone's lips, gentle upon his forehead, and in that small moment his eyes opened to the light.

                _I will not forget…_

                When Syaoran reached Sakura in Penguin Park he did not ask why she cried and he did not question why Eriol was there as well. Instead he quietly sat beside Sakura and let her cry on his shoulder, gazing off into the night and asking for the first time in his life, for help from beyond. And in the dark sky a star twinkled and Sakura's sobs lessened until they were no more and only then was he told what had transpired. Yue would be awakened fully, at last, and with him would go Touya's power, to be used in protection of the Card Mistress. 

                Touya would no longer see his mother and he would no longer know if Sakura was in danger. But in exchange Yue would be the Guardian with Keroberos, and he would be formidable at last. 

                Ruby Moon gazed at Syaoran and Sakura and she wondered if the past mistakes had indeed been rectified or if it had all been for naught. For she did not know if Yue would ever look at her the way Syaoran gazed at Sakura and she did not know if he could ever love her the same way again.

Ok, this is mad short because I have just the epilogue left to this before it just finishes. I've been kicking my ass over the Lord of the Rings fic so I haven't had much time for this one. I think I may be able to do the epilogue tonight before Cassie gets home because I am also going to upload the next chapter for the LotR fic which means Cass is going to hog the comp for the next few days. =) But if I can get it done tonight…If you guys want info on the LotR fic I'm doing just drop me an email or…read the end note of the previous chapter. =)

Anyways, I'm not sure how a lot of you guys feel about shounen-ai fics but this chapter needed to be done seeing as Touya and Yukito are like…the best couple. So if some of you were offended by the kiss, gomen nasai. But seeing as how you guys are anime freaks we're all pretty much used to shounen-ai and yaoi fics, right?

Right!

Ok, buh-bye! Please leave a review…and send all money to the following address…

Whoops, sorry…got carried away…

-Aeslinn ;)


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

                "Oni-chan!" Sakura screeched as she flew down the stairs, backpack in hand. She had woken up late again and her baka oni-chan hadn't even said anything. Keroberos still slept and that was another one she was just about ready to bonk over the head with her boot. She slipped on a step and practically stumbled, dropping to the floor and lifting a dreadful glare to the people in the kitchen. 

                Touya was at the stove already making fun of her, laughing his head off. Her father, sitting at the kitchen table over breakfast, looked up with wide innocent eyes from the morning paper.

                "Sakura-chan?" her father asked and even though she was already old enough to not be called that he still did lovingly. "What's the matter?"

                "I'm late!" she shouted, throwing an icy glare that could have frozen water in the ice cube trays. "Someone didn't even bother waking me up even though I was obviously late!"

                Touya continued to laugh, pounding the stovetop with his fist, and her father looked at her worriedly. "Sakura…it's Saturday…"

                Sakura, heaving for a breath, froze and all that was audible were Touya's laughs as he melted against the stove, taking off his apron. "Saturday?" she asked and suddenly she remembered that the day before she had had a quiz in math class. Math class of all classes! She had surely flunked. But, finally understanding, she tossed her brother an even colder stare. "You mean, I just woke up early?" she demanded.

                A footstep sounded behind her and she turned to see Yukito behind her, smiling serenely, eyes closed into moon crescents. "Ohaiyo," he said gently.

                "Yukito-san! Even you!" she cried and with a resigned sigh she bowed her head and trudged to the kitchen table for breakfast.

                "No, actually, Yuki was against it the whole time. But I couldn't help it," Touya said and he scooped up some breakfast for Sakura, handing her a plate. "I figure at three in the morning you would not be aware of my whispering subliminal messages in your ear."

                Sakura's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "You did what?" she demanded.

                Touya nodded, seeming much too pleased with himself. "It worked, didn't it, kaijuu?" he asked, stressing the last word.

                _"I am not a kaijuu!"_

                Touya nodded as if he hadn't heard and turned back to the stove as Yukito sat himself down beside Sakura and easily calmed her with soothing words. Yukito would always be good at that. He had that gentle voice and the tender understanding. He looked over once more, wordlessly, and stared at Sakura as she whined something to him and as Yuki nodded sympathetically. 

                And in his place he saw Yue, leaning forward in the seat, smiling at his Card Mistress with all the love in the world. He saw him sometimes, through the illusion of Yukito, and he wondered what of his power still remained. He may not have been able to see his mother anymore but he felt her, felt the warmth of her smile and felt her as she wandered about the room, ever observant. 

                Yukito glanced up at him to catch him staring and for a moment there was a cautious look in his eye and Touya quickly threw him a nonchalant but mischievous smile before turning back to breakfast. Perhaps Yue didn't know he remembered everything, had thought he had been wiped clean of it all, but then again no one ever had to know. And even if Yukito would not be his, he would always be there for him and Sakura and, in the end, it was all that mattered.

                He smiled inwardly and turned the stove off.

                "You are behaving like a woman…" Eriol said with an impish smile as Nakuru paced uneasily. "Exactly like one which, I must say, chills my bones."

                "He's coming today. To see me. To talk to me. And I don't know what he's going to say!" she cried and she batted Spinel Sun away as he floated into the room. "Now that he knows that it…would have been right for us…what will he say? What will I _do_?" 

                Eriol stepped forward and gently took her hands to stop her from nearly flailing. "You will happily smile when he declares his undying love and you will live happily ever after-"

                "Under Eriol's house rules," Spinel Sun added and he made to bite Nakuru's finger as she swatted at him again.

                "Spinel Sun!"

                "Is that the door?" Eriol suddenly asked and a moment later the doorbell sounded. Nakuru flinched at his strange ability to do that but she practically fled as Eriol went to open the door. 

                "Maybe I can stall…tell him I'm indecent! I'm in the bathroom!" she hissed after him. "I fell down the stairs and had a horrible accident!"

                "Nonsense, you've fallen down the stairs before and you didn't feel the broken collarbone one bit," Eriol said cheerfully as he opened the door with a flourish. He smiled at Yukito who stood outside and Yukito smiled right back, the same exact smile with the moon crescent eyes. 

                "Konban wa," he said courteously. "I came to see…someone…" he added and for a moment he looked absentminded, lost a bit. "Forgive me, I don't know who I came to see but I knew to come here…"

                "Now he's a polite boy…" Spinel Sun murmured, hiding behind Nakuru's brown hair. "Why don't you bring home more like him?"

                Nakuru stood dazed as Eriol let Yukito in. "Because there's only one of him…" she whispered faintly.

                Yukito entered and he looked toward her as he did so. And almost immediately Yukito's eyes widened. His form trembled for a moment and a second later a bright light exploded from him, blinding everyone.

                Eriol quickly closed the door.

                Large wings burst from Yuki and enveloped his figure in the brilliant glow and as the light faded Yue was left standing there, gazing at Nakuru with a lost expression.

                "Spinel Sun, don't you need to help me with dinner in the kitchen?" Eriol asked innocently as he turned to walk in that direction.

                "No…"   

                "Yes, you do," Eriol threw back and he turned the corner and vanished into the kitchen. With a sigh of defeat Spinel Sun lifted away from Nakuru and floated passed Yue, who barely took any notice of him, into the kitchen behind Eriol.

                Nakuru stood feeling amazingly awkward, looking about for some possible escape. Finding none she resigned herself to stay where she was, caught in Yue's gaze. "What is it you wanted to see me about?" she asked him quietly and she motioned to the guest room. He didn't reply but he did follow as she led, floating silently. She reluctantly seated herself on the couch and looked up at him slowly as he merely came to stand before her. He seemed suddenly very tall, especially from her spot on the couch. 

                "I wanted to know how much you despised me," he said clearly and he seated himself beside her, gray eyes hooded.

                She straightened, hands in her lap. "I don't," she replied with a firm nod, eyes focused on the floor before her. "I tried to, for a very long time. Especially after I woke, but I could not hate you. And now I refuse to hate you. I don't think-"

                He shushed her then, lifting a hand to her lips. She looked at him quickly from behind his fingers and he gazed at her with a soft look, silver hair falling around his face. 

                "There is something that I always wanted to do that I never allowed myself to do, especially in our days together with Clow," he whispered and she frowned at him faintly as his hand dropped to take one of hers. It was strange sensation, the brush of his skin with hers, and especially the thought that this was Yue, at last. At long last. 

                "What is it?" she asked quietly. 

                But a moment later she didn't hear for he leaned forward and embraced her, long arms winding around her shoulders and pulling her close to his heart. She went wordlessly, suddenly trembling, her eyes wide. His hair was smooth under her hand as she lifted her arms fearfully, afraid that he would vanish suddenly. But he remained, holding her tightly, his breath softly warm against her neck. 

                "Would it be wrong of me to think of this as my second chance?" he murmured to her.

                She quickly shook her head. "No. No. It is not wrong," and pulling away from him she looked at him, gazing at him with large eyes. "It can never be wrong."

                He stared at her thoughtlessly and before she could say anything else he leaned into her, pressing his mouth to hers in a breathtaking kiss. She was stiff for all of a moment before she clung to him, returning his kiss and seeing bright lights before her closed eyelids. And deep inside she saw their one kiss in her mind, so long ago, and she felt the yearning as it should have been felt. She saw Clow in her mind, smiling upon them as surely as Eriol was probably at that very moment smiling in the kitchen over a pot of steaming rice as Spinel Sun eyed the hidden chocolate in the kitchen closet. And a smile curled her lips as she wound her arms around Yue, refusing to let go this time. Refusing to let him feel it wrong when it was much too right. 

                And finally, she let herself be free, holding him and realizing that the mortal world had never looked so bright.

                "I bet they're kissing," Spinel Sun said as he sneakily dragged out the bag of chocolate chips in the kitchen closet. He lifted the bag and floated on over to the kitchen table with it, touching down and laying down his treat with great care.

                "I'm sure they are," Eriol said with a nonchalant shrug. And he looked at the Guardian. "But if you really wish to know, go to the back room. I had Daidouji-san install some _security cameras_…" His expression was not an angelically innocent one.

                Spinel Sun contemplated the thought of checking in on them but then shrugged it off. Besides, on a sugar rush he doubted he was the nicest feline. "Isn't it perhaps time you started calling her Tomoyo-san more than Daidouji-san? Daidouji-san is so…polite…" he said crossly, ripping open the bag of chips with a delicate claw.

                Eriol nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps," he said after a moment. "Isn't it, perhaps, time you became friends with Keroberos?" he asked and he looked over at the feline teasingly.

                "Not if he steals my chocolate."

                Eriol smiled, laughing inwardly. "Agreed," he said, turning back to his rice. "Although now may not be the best time to tell you that I invited them all over for dinner so you just might be sharing your chocolate anyway…"

                _"Nani?"_ came the horrified reply. And with an indignant cry Spinel Sun took his chocolate into his teeth and flew out of the room, no doubt to hide his treasure. 

                A moment later, from the guest room, came Nakuru's voice shrieking, "Spinel Sun!" and the sudden commotion of a grown Guardian chasing after the tiny form of another Guardian and Eriol wondered if the mood had been ruined. Deciding not he set the rice aside.

                Now to get his little descendant together with the Card Mistress and he could have some _real_ fun.

Geez, did that take me a long time or what?? I've had that story itching to be done since like…what, August? Wow. Anyways, there ya go. And I'm looking for some ideas for another story so if anyone wants to send some my way I'd be happy to entertain them. =) 

Ok, I'm off the comp now because Cassie needs to do her chapter for the Witch Child (An LotR fic under Cassandra Salvia) so thanks for reading, all my readers, and hope you guys liked it! =)

-Aeslinn


End file.
